


The Roommate

by PrincezzShell101, Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Beta Scott McCall, Born Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek Hale and Danny Mahealani friendship, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Good Friend, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire still happened, Getting to Know Each Other, Helpful Deaton, Lydia is a manager, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Stiles, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Roommates, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles hides his werewolf scent with pills, Stiles werewolf background, Surprise Pairing, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale Friendship, Werewolf Erica, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has finally persuaded his dad to let him move out of home and into an apartment. Thing is, he needs a roommate.</p><p> Slow updates!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story and totally different from what I usally write, please enjoy

Stiles' pov:

The sun was shining through the curtains and brightening the dark room as I started with my day by getting dressed into some khaki tan pants with my favorite Batman shirt. As I was slipping my shirt over my head I managed to stub my toe on my computer stand.

"Ah! Son of a bitch," I screamed in pain. My toe bled for a few seconds before the skin started knitting up.

"Son are you all right up there?" Dad asked from downstairs. I could practically hear the frown in his voice.

"Yes, just stubbed my toe but it healed," I replied.

"Okay," he answered back.

Yeah, uh, I forgot to mention that I am a born werewolf from my mom's side. She said I would find my mate sooner or later but that has not happened yet. I block my scent from other wolves by taking this pill that Dr. Deaton has been giving me since I was a young teenager and it has worked. I was supposed to be Alpha but I passed it down to my cousin because I didn't want that huge responsibility.

I went downstairs to get some breakfast and look through the paper for a job. I was somehow going to tell my dad I want to move out on my own. I reached the kitchen and took a seat.

"Hey son, I fixed some blueberry pancakes, your favorite." He smiled.

"Thank you, they look so mouth watering," I said as my wolf inside bounced with excitement.

"You look like you have something on your mind," my dad brought up.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about me getting a job and getting my own place or maybe even finding a roommate," I told him nervously.

"Son, you're nineteen years old, you don't have to be nervous about telling me you want to move out. Sure I'll worry about you and the werewolf situation but you're a grown up and I have to except that," he pointed out, understanding what I wanted.

Dad finished up his coffee and got ready for work. I grabbed the newspaper and started to look through the Classifieds under _Part-Time Job_. As my eyes examined over the jobs I finally found one that was just about twenty minutes from here. The position they were hiring for was a barista at the local coffee shop called "Rise and Grind", the cafe that had opened up a few weeks ago. I dialed the number that they had displayed on the newspaper and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, thank you for calling Rise and Grind, this is Erica, how may I direct your call?" said a soft voice through the phone.

"Yes, I saw your ad in the newspaper looking for a barista part time," I replied.

"Yes, you will have to come in, she only does interviews in person," Erica said.

"Okay, when should I come in?" I asked patiently.

"How about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure, what time?"

"Is 9 am fine?" Erica asked.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Oh, what is your name by the way?" she asked.

"Stiles Stilinski," I answered.

"As in Sheriff Stilinski?" she snorted.

"Yes, that's my dad," I said, rolling my eyes. (Not that she could see.)

"Okay Stiles, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and was happy that I might have already found a job, though next came the roommate thing.

I scanned my eyes back over the newspaper as dad came downstairs dressed in his Sheriff's uniform.

"Did you find a job yet?" he asked as I looked up from the newspaper.

"They're hiring at that new coffee place downtown called Rise and Grind," I replied.

"Awesome, when do you go in and get interviewed?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, because the manager only does in-person interviews," I said.

"Okay, good luck on finding a roommate. And make sure the person is sane and not crazy," he chuckled. "I will be home at midnight, love you." Dad kissed my forehead.

"Love you too Dad, and I'll be careful," I said, rolling my eyes.

Dad left and I got on my laptop and searched through the ads on Craigslist until I roamed my eyes over a certain ad.

_Looking for a roommate who is clean, can help with the bills and easy to get along with. Must make sure he or she asks before inviting guests over for the night. Must be a non-smoker. You can email me at DHale1984@gmail.com Please note that this ad only applies to a person over the age of 18._

I pulled up a new tab and opened my email, typing in the assigned email that the ad had written down before starting to write my response.

_Hi, uh, my name's Stiles. I just found your ad and would like to apply for becoming your new roommate. Um, well, I'm 19 and starting college in the fall. I don't smoke--that's a nasty habit, man, I don't see how anyone could willingly inhale that many chemicals into their body, ew. I just got an interview for a job so if that follows through I will have no problem with paying bills. Um, what else… Oh. Yeah. There not much of a chance that I'll have any guest sleeping over so you don't need to worry about that--not really popular with the ladies, or men for that matter, ha. Soooo, uh, yes. That's it, I guess. Um, if you have any questions just ask me and I'll be happy to answer. Oh, yeah, just forgot. One more thing. I'm bi sexual--as you could see from the men and ladies thing, heh. (That's not going to be a problem is it? If it is I can understand. Just get back to me when you can and let me know if it is? I won't mind, honest.)_

I hit send and that was it, all I have to do now was wait. I pulled my phone out and sent Scott a text.

**Hey want to hang for a bit? Or you with Allison?**

My phone buzzed a few seconds later.

_Sure, and no I'm not with Allison. She is at a family reunion for the week :(_

**Great! Aw, buddy, you'll live. Just come right in when you get here.**

_Okay :)_

Before Scott came over I got my Playstation 4 out and plugged everything in and sat the games, Grand Theft Auto and Call of Duty next to the console so it was already done when he got here. I got on Facebook to check my email and scrolled through my news feed and finally I heard Scott scuffing his feet against the floorboard as he came upstairs. Being a werewolf had its perks. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention Scott was a bitten werewolf. He was bitten by a rogue Alpha three years ago and he found out about me a couple of months after that after he saw me change into my full wolf form on the full moon. I was brought out of my thoughts by Scott coming in.

"Hey buddy, come in and sit," I said cheerfully.

He sat next to me and took a controller.

"So what game first?" I asked.

"Grand Theft Auto," he replied quickly and excitedly.

I took the disc out of its case and put it gently in the ps4. The game finally loaded after waiting about 2 minutes.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked," I said, smirking.

"We'll see in the end," Scott challenged.

My eyes glowed golden-yellow at the mentioned challenge and we got started.

Scott and I started off taking people's cars and riding along in them as we went all through town, well until Scott got me caught and police were chasing after us.

"Scott, go faster before we get caught!" I yelled.

"I'm trying but they're all over the place," he said in frustration.

Scott got us busted by the police, of course.

After we were done playing that we decided to eat lunch, then Scott had to go to work at the vet with Deaton. Scott and I went down to the kitchen and fixed ourselves some turkey sandwiches.

"So how did your dad take it that you are moving out?" Scott asked, after taking a bite.

"He understands that I'm grown up, and it's time to be on my own. I have a job interview tomorrow at Rise and Grind," I told him.

"Awesome, what about the roommate thing?"

"I found this ad on Craigslist so I emailed him that I'm interested so now I'm just waiting on a reply from him," I said, shrugging.

Before I knew it Scott had to leave. All work and no play, as they say.

"Thanks for today buddy, have fun at work," I said as he walked out the door.

"Bye Stiles." He waved and left.

I was alone now so I went upstairs and laid down on my bed. I found myself dozing off.

\---

I stretched and groaned as I looked at the clock to notice it was 4 o'clock. I had fallen asleep for two hours. I decided to check my email to see if that guy had replied. I opened the Google Chrome task bar and typed in my email. I noticed I had one new message in my inbox. It was from that guy. I opened the email.

_Stiles, hi, my name is Derek. Thank you for taking an interest in my ad. I had a few other offers but they were not exactly the type of people I could see myself being able to live with. Yeah smokers are disgusting, I have never took up the habit. To your question about having a problem of bi-sexual people, I do not have a problem with that. I actually have a best friend who is gay, his name is Danny. So it is fine :) Sounds cool, good luck on your interview. We can set up a time to meet in person and have you sign the lease and go over everything. Talk to you soon, Derek Hale._

After I read his email I was happy to find out that Derek picked me to be his roommate. The only thing I needed now was the job at the cafe.

\---

Tbc

Hoped you liked the first chapter, there is more to come. Please comment and leave Kudos and let us know what you think.

Thanks,  
Samantha_1989 and PrincezzShell101


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles' pov:

The next morning came and I woke up around 8 o'clock so I was fully awake for the job interview I was hoping to get. I put on jeans with a plaid button down shirt. My hair was all over the place so I spiked it the best I could. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Dad was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, his daily routine before work.

"Good morning, son," Dad greeted me, smiling.

"Morning, any coffee left?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just made it because I knew you would want some when you woke up," he said.

"That's why I love you," I rhetorically said.

"No, you love me because I'm your father," Dad said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that too." I smirked.

"So what time do you have to be at the coffee shop?" he asked.

"Well my interview is at 9:00, so I have half an hour to kill before I leave at 8:30," I explained as I fixed some cereal.

"All right, I have to work until 6 tonight so I'll be home for dinner. Maybe we can go to the diner and have some curly fries and burgers," Dad suggested.

"Sounds good, but you will eat a veggie burger," I said as Dad grimaced. "I'm just looking out for you," I said softly.

"I know, son. Well I have to get going, good luck on your interview Stiles," Dad said and left out the door.

I ended up reading the newspaper and eating my cereal until the time was nearing 8:30. I grabbed my Jeep keys and went out the door. I arrived at "Rise and Grind" a couple minutes later since the drive wasn't that long.

The wait didn't take too long either as a woman with red hair came from the back of the cafe, looking quite intimidating. Even more so when a blonde girl and her started whispering and looking in my direction. The red haired chick gave me one more look before she whispered something else in the other girl’s ear. The blonde responded with a laugh and I tried really hard into not attempting to listen to their conversation.

"So you're the Sheriff's kid, huh? I’m Erica,” the blonde said, turning around and surprising me.

"Yes..." I replied easily, wondering why my dad's position had anything to do with this.

"This is Lydia," Erica told me, tilting her hand toward the red head. "She says you're the only one that has dressed in a way that hasn't offended her senses."

Right now, I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or insult so I just chose the latter. "Thank you?" I questioned. "I think?"

"So when can you start?" Lydia finally asked. Despite the stern look on her face, her voice actually sounded pleasant.

"As soon as possible would be ideal."

"Good, how does Monday sound?" Oh wow. In other words tomorrow.

"No problem," I replied quickly.

"Good," she said with a smirk and turned around, leaving me alone with Erica.

"Congratulations Stilinski," Erica said with a grin. "Come by later and Lydia will have a schedule ready for you."

"She doesn't play around does she?" I found myself asking.

Erica laughed. "She does that to all the people that come in here," she explained. "Don't worry, she won't eat you."

"Something tells me otherwise."

"Well..." Erica said thoughtfully. "You're not wrong."

I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I got home. It was a weird interview, but nevertheless I was happy I got the job. I quickly checked my email and found that Derek had emailed me back with a meet up time.

_Hi, Stiles. I was wondering if there is a chance that we could meet tonight around 6 so that way we can go ahead and get a move on with the lease. Looking forward to hear from you soon. My address is 145 Chestnut Road. Derek Hale._

I opened another tab up and hit reply so I could write him back.

_Hello Derek. Thank you for getting back to me. Yes it's okay to come around your place at 6. I got the job at that cafe so I can help with everything when I move in. Oh, too easy. I know exactly where your loft is. See you at 6. Stiles Stilinski._

I hit send. I looked at the time and it was only 1 pm. I went into the fridge and pulled out some ham, a piece of cheese and some turkey and spread each of them on a piece of bread as well as got the mayonnaise out of the fridge and spread it onto my sandwich. I grabbed a bag of Cheetos and went into the living room to watch some TV.

\---

I pulled up to the loft exactly at six. The area of the loft was really nice. Secluded but nice. However, when I started walking up to the door I could smell another wolf close by. The only thing that it smelled like was a friendly scent anyway so I wasn't really bothered. Many werewolves tend to stumble into Beacon Hills and stay for a while.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, a man with the green eyes and dark hair opened the door. “You must be Stiles,” he said with a pleasant smile. “Come on in.”

I walked inside the loft and it was so huge and nice. When Derek had let me in I looked around and I was in awe of the place. There was a huge flat screen hanging on the living room wall, there was a big tan couch, alongside a tan love seat, and there were two chairs across the love seat, with a black coffee table sitting in the middle of the living room. There was stairs that went up to the bedrooms and decorations all over the place and of course my new roommate was hot.

“Wow, this place is amazing,” I commented, but as I walked around the loft the wolf smell seemed to have stayed close by, almost as if he was right in the loft with us. Oh shit.

“Is something wrong?” Derek asked me as the realization started to sink in.

Other than you being a werewolf, no. “No, I just realized that I have to also go get my work schedule,” I told him without exactly lying.

“You got the job?” Derek asked, genuinely pleased.

“Yeah, I start Monday, but my manager kind of scares me though," I admitted easily.

“I heard they all do that during the interviews,” he said with a smile. “Well here’s the lease if you’re still interested." Derek handed me a packet. "If you sign it today you could move in by Wednesday.”

I looked over the lease as Derek went about his business. He seemed like a nice guy. Didn’t smell like a psychotic killer or anything so bonus points. Also, he didn't seem to notice that I am werewolf as well, but that was most likely due to the pills. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

I easily signed over the lease and handed it back to him. “I’ll see you Wednesday.”

\---

By the time Wednesday came around I had already suffered from my first day of work and had already moved into the loft and was halfway done with unpacking when I heard, “Oh God Derek you should’ve seen him." The familiar voice echoed through the loft. “I was sure Lydia was going to have a heart attack.”

“It can’t be," I mumbled when I recognized the name. I walked down the stairs and saw Erica sitting on the couch with Derek, who seemed to only be half-listening to her.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Erica asked in surprise.

“He’s my new roommate,” Derek told her.

“Wait, you two know each other?” I asked them.

My question went ignored as Erica suddenly started punching on Derek. "You never tell me anything,” she whined at him, and once she was finished, “Stiles I was just telling Derek about your first day.”

“Oh please can we not?” I begged her.

Again she ignored me and continued on. “Stiles here wore another Batman shirt to his first day on the job.”

“Hey, in my defense we don’t really have a dress code. Just the hat.”

“He also wore another one yesterday," Erica told him now. “So Lydia asked him just how many Batman shirts did he own.”

“How about we let Stiles answer that question," Derek suggested to her.

“I told her every day of the week.”

“I’m still up for wearing my Catwoman shirt if you ever want to do a collaboration day," Erica offered with a smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind," I said, smiling and going back up to my room.

It was a decent size since there was a double sized bed against the wall, a desk with a black desk lamp sitting on it, which will come in handy when I start college, brown curtains hanging showing a beautiful view, and there was a night stand sitting next to the bed with some pictures hanging around the bedroom. I unpacked my last box, which had my toiletries in it. I had my own bathroom which was great, even though it was kind of small. I was brought out of my thoughts by Erica.

“Stiles, I left your schedule down here on the table, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she called out.

“Okay, thank you," I replied back.

I went downstairs.

“I ordered some pizza, you're welcome to join me,” Derek offered.

“Sure, what kind?” I asked.

“Pepperoni, with extra cheese,” Derek replied.

“You're my new best friend," I laughed as Derek laughed with me.

He has an amazing laugh, I thought to myself. What, where the hell did that thought come from?

Derek and I just chatted until the pizza came. I learned that he worked in a garage repairing cars and that he and Erica have known each other for the past few years. The one thing he hasn’t told me yet is that he is a werewolf.

**Ding!**

The doorbell rang and Derek answered it.

“HI, your total $17.99," the delivery guy said.

Derek handed him a 20.00 bill. “Keep the change," he said and shut the door.

“Lets eat," Derek said, sitting the pizza down on the table.

I grabbed two plates from the cabinet and handed Derek one, grabbing two slices of pizza.

“Do you have any other friends besides Erica and Danny?” I asked.

“Yeah, Boyd, Jackson and Isaac but they're at work right now. Boyd is Erica’s boyfriend," Derek pointed out.

“Yea, it's just Scott and I. Him and I have been friends since we were five years old," I replied.

“Is he the one that is coming over later?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, his girlfriend got back early from a reunion and he wanted some “alone” time before he came over here,” I explained.

“Cool, do you like baseball?” Derek asked, flipping the TV on.

“Yes, my dad and I watch it all the time," I replied.

“Mets or Yankees?” Derek asked smugly.

“Of course the Mets,” I replied.

“Good answer,” Derek said, smiling.

Derek turned the Mets game on and we watched that. The Mets were winning 9 to 5.

“I’m going to grab a soda, want one? Derek asked, on his way to the kitchen.

“Sure, I’ll take a Pepsi," I replied.

Derek got up and grabbed us two pepsi cans and came back to sit next to me on the couch.

“Dillon Gee just got a Yankee out," I told him.

“Awesome, I think we’ll win this,” Derek said confidently.

“Me too,” I agreed.

We watched the game for another hour and the Mets ended up winning 15 to 7. Scott had texted me earlier but I had ignored it, fully focused on the game. I now opened it and read it.

_Hey I’m on my way over._

**Okay sounds good, Derek and I just got done watching the Mets game.**

_Sounds like fun._

**Yeah totally, well see you in a few.**

“Hey Derek, Scott is coming over, is that okay?” I asked, hopefully.

“Yeah, sure," he replied quickly.

I nodded a thanks. Before I knew it Scott had knocked on the door.

“Hey, Scott come on in. I want you to meet my roommate Derek,” I replied, stepping aside.

Before I could introduce them Derek was at Scott’s side, throwing him against the wall, eyes red with fangs baring out.

“Whoa, Derek, Scott isn’t a threat,” I yelled, holding him back. That surprisingly calmed him down which was weird. I didn’t even know he was an Alpha.

Derek’s eyes went back to the normal sea-green color and let go of Scott. “Sorry, it's just wolf instinct when another wolf walks in their den," he said, and I could smell guilt coming from him.

“It’s fine, I get it man,” Scott said, shrugging.

“Wait, you know about werewolves Stiles?” Derek accused.

“Yeah, Scott was bit by a rogue werewolf three years ago so I helped him with control and finding an anchor,” I replied proudly.

Derek looked stunned. “Wow,” was all he said.

“We're going to play video games, want to join?” I asked.

“I would but I have to get up early for work,” he replied.

I tried not to look disappointed. “Oh. Okay, goodnight.”

He muttered a goodnight and went upstairs to his room.

Scott and I ended up in my bedroom a few minutes later hooking up the Playstation 4.

“Why didn’t you tell Derek about yourself?” Scott wondered.

“I don’t want anyone to know yet, they won’t find out either," I said, looking at Scott.

He nodded and we just played a game of Call of Duty, but it was starting to get late so he headed home. I did my daily night routine, which was before I went to bed I took a pill (I noticed I was getting low on them and probably needed to get a refill soon) and then fell asleep in my new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think
> 
> Derek's loft: 
> 
> http://m.villagroupresorts.com/images/carousel/resort/villa-del-palmar-cancun/suites/three-bedroom-speciality-loft-villa-del-palmar-cancun-5.jpg
> 
> Derek's bedroom: 
> 
> http://multiple-homes.com/bedroom-paint-ideas-for-men-that-convey-their-masculinity/bedroom-color-ideas-for-guys/
> 
> Stiles' bedroom: 
> 
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/mReQg5Vs3aI/UwGmc7YPQKI/AAAAAAAAZfA/tOPdhcDs3IM/s1600/dormitorio-hombre-soltero-16.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles' pov:

The next morning came quickly and my alarm clock was screaming at me to get up. I hit the snooze button, groaning as I rolled back over. I knew I had to get out of bed, if not I was going to be late for my second day of work and Lydia would have my head. At that moment, I wished I didn't have a job purely because I'd rather stay in bed.

"Stupid alarm," I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I slowly looked around, realizing I was in the bed in Derek's apartment. Oh yeah, that's right. I moved in yesterday.

Shit. I hope my alarm didn't wake Derek up.

I got up and tiredly walked over to the wardrobe, picking out a pair of faded jeans and a plaid shirt. I then proceeded to go to the bathroom and have a quick shower, coming out and getting dressed before brushing my teeth, putting a comb with some jell through my hair instead of my usual "spike up" routine.

When I emerged from my room I noticed that Derek's bedroom door was wide open, the bed inside neatly made. Ah, well I guess Derek was already up then. I really hope I hadn't been the one to wake him up.

I went downstairs to fix some coffee and I noticed Derek already dressed and drinking some.

"Derek, my alarm didn't wake you did it?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"No, not at all, I was already up. I run every morning at 5 am," he replied reassuringly.

"Okay, is there plenty of coffee left?" I asked.

"Yeah, coffee mugs are in the cupboard." He smiled, pointing to the cupboard above the stove.

"Thanks," I said, smiling softly back and opening the cupboard to take out a cup.

I had a few cups of coffee and talked to Derek for a little bit but I had to get to work.

"Hey, I've got to go. Duty calls," I sighed, pulling my chair out from the table and standing. Derek nodded, waving goodbye with a sympathetic look on his face.

\---

When I actually got to the café, the first thing I noticed was Lydia forcing herself not to wince in my presence as she headed into the back room.

"What's her problem?" I asked Erica as I started getting everything ready at the counter.

"It's plaid," Erica told me with a smirk. "Probably making her rethink your whole fashion sense."

"Is she always going to be like that?" I questioned as I started setting up the cups near the register.

"Nah," Erica told me as she switched the store sign to open. "She's just giving you a hard time."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Is it working?"

"Not really."

"Good," she said, smirking as she turned away from me and faced the first customer of the day that had just walked through the door.

"You know, most co-workers would help the co-workers get on the good side of the boss," I told her playfully once she gave the guy his coffee.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" she questioned cheekily. To be honest, I wasn't even sure if it was a trick question or not.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Erica gave me a head tilt, smiling vicariously. "Maybe."

I just shook my head at her and started taking people's orders.

God, this was going to be a long day.

\---

Oh my God, I am so tired. The coffee shop was packed today and one of the customers complained that his 'very black coffee' was too black. Yeah I know, what an idiot. He wouldn't stop yelling, saying that I was pathetic and couldn't do my job properly. But it was okay because Erica was also there and she kicked the guy out on his ass. She is such a badass. Although she is making me cover her early shift tomorrow as repayment. Let it be known that she may be a badass but she is also smart and evil. I just can't wait to have a nice hot shower and have a nap.

It didn't take long to get back home, it was only 20 minutes away from the coffee shop. Yet another good thing about living with Derek, along with more freedom and a new friend and an even better roommate was that he liked the Mets, he was clean and he looked great in a black t-shirt. I mean, what more could you as for? However nothing prepared me for what I was about to witness next.

I stepped into the loft and shut the door behind me, intending to go straight to the bathroom to shower... when I saw the hottest thing I have ever seen.

It was Derek

Without a shirt.

Working out.

I was speechless...

After a minute or so I realized I was staring. He probably could smell that I was there but he couldn't hear me because he was listening to music through his earphones. I knew I was staring but I couldn't stop. He was soaked with sweat; it was running down his huge muscles and his very visible abs. I was mesmerized by his muscles tensing as he lifted his weights but then I noticed that the gym shorts were low and, um, I mean very low. Like low enough for me to have fantasies about later.

"Stiles," Derek said softly, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I was still speechless so all I could manage to do was to nod.

"Are you sure, you look a little flushed?" Derek asked worryingly.

"Um yeah," I squeaked before clearing my throat. "Yeah, I'm good, I'm just going to…" I panicked, I forgot what I was doing.

"Go to the bathroom?" Derek finished with a grin

"Y-Yeah, need to wash the smell of coffee off me," I explained nervously.

"I think you smell great. I love the smell of coffee, it's refreshing," Derek replied.

"Thanks," I answered slowly. "I think."

There was an awkward silence.

I pointed to the way of the bathroom before saying, "I'm going to… you know," after snapping out of the silence.

"Yeah, and I have to finish my workout," Derek said, picking his weights back up.

"See you later," I replied before exiting into the bathroom.

'See you later'? What were you thinking Stiles? Of course you'll see him later, you live with him, duh. The fact that I'm exhausted plus Derek's stupid, hot body had messed with my head.

After seeing Derek work out I tried to avoid him as much as I could because when I see him I can always feel a blush coming on and have to get out of there pronto. But I live with him, I have to see him sometimes.

I walked out to find Derek looking in the fridge, he was bending over a bit and the urge to stare at his ass was too hard to resist. I was going to retreat to my bedroom once again but he spoke.

"Hey Stiles," he greeted.

"Hey, uh hi," I replied. I mentally kicked myself and told myself to stop being so awkward. He's just your roommate. "Got any plans for tonight?" I asked casually.

"Yeah actually, you remember I mentioned my friend Danny in my email?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh, your bisexual friend." I could feel another blush coming on but kept thinking about Scott naked to go back to normal. Of course it worked.

"Yeah, he's coming over to watch the game, is that okay with you?" he asked while throwing the bottle of coke he got out of the fridge in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Yeah, sure dude. I mean, it is your loft," I pointed out.

"I know, but you ask me before your friends come over so I'm just being fair. Are you going to watch the game with us?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, I'll just..."

"Stiles it's fine, Danny's not a Mets fan so it would be kind of fun if we both ganged up on him." Derek grinned

Danny arrived a few hours later and just like I expected he was gorgeous. Not Derek sort of gorgeous but he's sort of cute with his dimples on show.

"Danny, this is Stiles, my new roommate," Derek introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding my hand out. He just ignored me and started glaring at Derek.

"What?" Derek asked in confusion.

"You never told me he was adorable, in a hot nerd sort of way." He winked at me.

Nothing could have stopped the blush that appeared on my face. I just sat down on the sofa. Derek and Danny joined me and we watched the game.

The Mets had won against the Boston Red Sox. Danny had soon left and it was just Derek and I once again.

"Danny is nice," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he's a good friend," Derek replied, nodding. Damn it, how is nodding sexy? It shouldn't be but good lord, the roll of his neck and lift of this shoulders… Unghh...

I blushed. "Uh, well, I've got to get up early again tomorrow… Work, y'know?" I fumbled with the remote that was on the couch cushions, making sure it didn't slip off as I stood up.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late," Derek replied, walking over to the spiral stairs that led up to the bedrooms.

"Goodnight Derek," I said happily, touching his shoulder as I did. Crap. I hope he doesn't mind friendly contact.

"Goodnight, Stiles." Derek smiled brightly. Phew.

I followed behind Derek up the stairs and, of course I glanced at his butt. As usual, it was perfect.

I went into my bedroom, slipped some pj's on and and grabbed my bottle of pills out of the nightstand and took one (I noticed I only had three left). I hopped into bed and after a few minutes fell into a dreamless sleep after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles' pov:

Waking up the next morning was a grand occurrence. Mostly because I wasn't dead dog tired (ha, nice dog joke I made there) as I usually was every other day. I felt refreshed, a feeling I hadn't experienced in a long time.

I heard noises coming from downstairs, different from the occasional moving around that Derek does when he wakes up. I could also swear I heard more than one heartbeat.

Curiously, I headed downstairs to see who Derek had over for company. When I walked into the kitchen I was met with the sight of Danny and Derek sitting at the kitchen table, cups of coffee in front of them.

Danny immediately turned to greet me, eyes widening.

Crap. I hadn't dressed myself yet. I noticed I was still wearing my batman boxer briefs and, cringing, no shirt.

Derek must have realized that Danny's attention wasn't on him anymore for he turned around, eyebrows pinched in confusion.

Only to frown when he saw me.

"You should put some clothes on," he said, addressing me with a scowl.

"Why? He looks just fine like that." Danny winked. "Really fine."

"Uh…" I stammered. Derek was glaring at me, nostrils flaring while Danny was smirking and obviously ogling me. I felt a bit… uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm just… I'll go and change now."

I hurried upstairs without a glance back, sadly thinking of Derek's obvious disgust at my shirtless form. I slipped a brown plaid shirt on with a pair of jeans, hurt by Derek's reaction. I texted Scott in the meantime, to see if he was still coming over.

**Hey buddy, still on for Xbox?**

_Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes. Allison finally got back from her reunion :)_

**Please spare me the details dude.**

_Haha!_

**See you in a few :)**

I went back downstairs and Danny and Derek were now in the living room sitting on one of Derek's couches.

"Hey Stiles, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Danny said, looking overly guilty.

"It's okay, Danny. I'm just not used to that kind of attention. I mean, in high school all the boys and girls found me unappealing," I chuckled, though I spoke truthfully.

"I don't see it, you're pretty hot," Danny said bluntly in disbelief.

My cheeks turned pink. "Aw, man, that's so sweet. Thank you," I said appreciatively though embarrassed.

"But what I was getting at was I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" Danny asked, hope filling his brown eyes.

"I'm flattered, really I am, but I'll have to decline," I said slowly.

Danny looked sad and Derek was nowhere to be seen. He has been acting strange this morning. Before I knew it there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Scott," I yelled.

Scott came in as Derek returned to the living room.

"Derek, you and Danny still playing?" I asked.

"I am, but Danny said he actually has to leave," Derek said, shrugging.

"I hope it's not because I turned you down?" I asked sadly, hoping it wasn't.

"No, I have to work today at the garage. I actually almost forgot," Danny stated truthfully. I didn't hear a tick in his heart.

Danny made his exit and I sat my xbox up in the living room, grabbing three controllers before I left the bedroom. The game system was up and running and I slid Call of Duty Advanced Warfare in and waited for the game to load.

"Your werewolf ass is going down," I challenged Scott.

His eyes flashed yellow, accepting the challenge, Derek just had an amused look on his face. He seemed much happier since earlier this morning.

The game started up and we started our mission. If Scott didn't get me killed this time I might have a chance.

As the guys in the game came upon us Derek shot them quickly.

"Good shot, Derek," I appraised him cheerfully.

He smiled. Noooo, not that smile that makes my heart start beating wildly, I thought. I calmed myself and got back to the game.

We played for a bit more, well until Scott died for the 10th time,.I'm calling it!" Scott declared, putting the controller on the table. "We should watch a movie."

"I know what movie we could watch," I told him, knowing he would probably abandon ship.

"And what movie would that be?" Derek asked.

"Star Wars." Scott and I answered at the same time.

"Stiles has been trying to get me to watch those movies ever since we were little," Scott explained to Derek.

"Prequels or the trilogy."

"Definitely the trilogy," I answered eagerly. "It's a classic."

"Yeah…" Derek said with a slow head nod. "If you like outdated films, plot holes, and confusing titles. I prefer the prequels."

I could feel my face do a twitch as I gave Derek a stare.

"Oh you just blasphemed Stiles' entire childhood," Scott said in awe and horror as he slowly got up from his spot. "I'ma go before this gets ugly."

Derek and I continued to have a staring contest as Scott slowly made his way out the door and closed silently.

"Oh shit, did I break you?"

"I can't believe… you said that…" I managed to get out. "What do you have against the actual series. The prequels suck and were totally unnecessary."

"No, they helped answer some of the questions that the original films felt the need to not answer. Plus, I'm pretty sure they used the same actor or whatever in one of the movies."

"Well, duh," I claimed. "Luke and Leia are twins!"

"Plus, Yoda backwards talking was annoying and 3CPO was a douche."

"I can't with you," I told him.

"Not to mention that other robot, whatever his name is."

"R2D2."

"Stupid names." Derek replied.

"I can't even right now," I said, getting defensive. But playfully.

"I'm sorry, let's just watch the movies," Derek replied, smiling.

"Wow sourwolf apologizes," I taunted. But I was happy with his answer.

"Sourwolf?" Derek asked, amused.

"It suits you," I said, smirking.

The movie begun and I was totally into it. I watched Derek out of the corner of my eye and I saw he was watching it, maybe he does like these movies after all.

When Derek and I were on the last movie it was nearing 9 pm; we had watched movies all day.

"Derek, I'm ordering chinese, want some?" I called from the living room.

"Sure, get some fried rice and two egg rolls," he yelled back.

I ordered the chinese and they said it wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes. I went into the living room to see Derek working out for the time being. I swear I had a death wish. I watched how his muscles flexed everytime he did a pull up. I tried to contain my arousal because I knew Derek could smell me.

"T-They said it won't be here for fifteen minutes," I stammered.

Derek had a smirk on his face. "Liking the view Stiles?" he asked playfully.

I just ignored him and heard him laugh as I made my way into the kitchen. I heard a knock at the door a few minutes later. I opened the door and the delivery boy was hot. Like, blonde hair and baby blue eyes GQ model hot.

"Your total is $16.80," the guy stated and crap, he had that flirty tone.

"Here you go, keep the change," I said, handing him a twenty.

"How about you give me a tip say around 6 tomorrow," the guy requested raunchily.

"No, u-uh, no thank you," I said with disinterest.

"Stiles where is the food, I'm hungry," Derek said, coming over. He must of heard the conversation.

"Nevermind, I see you have a hot boyfriend," the guy said, eyeing me up and down with a small pout.

Derek never corrected him. He snatched the Chinese off the guy and slammed the door in his face.

"Aw, was Derek jealous," I teased, messing with him.

"He was ogling us like we were a piece of meat," Derek lied. I heard a tick in his heart.

"Yeah, and that guy wasn't my type," I laughed, shrugging.

"Mine either," Derek replied softly.

"You're gay?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm bi, only ever been with one other guy," he explained.

"Cool, why didn't you tell me when we first met?"

"Stiles, I just don't put my sexuality out on display for people I don't know. I only came out a few years ago," he said, honestly.

"I don't blame you," I snorted. "People can be dicks."

We ate our Chinese and talked a bit more. I was really enjoying it but sadly it was getting late and I had to work early tomorrow morning.

"Goodnight Derek, I had fun tonight." I smiled.

"Me too, and goodnight Stiles," Derek replied with a matching smile.

I nodded goodnight and went up to my room and stripped down to my boxers. I went into my night stand to get a pill out but I noticed my bottle was empty.

Shit! I was in trouble.

I took my phone from my bedside table quickly, scrolling down my contacts list. I pressed on Deaton's number and waited for the phone to pick up.

"Please, please, please, please. This is an emergency…"

It didn't.

Instead there was a voice-mail saying that Deaton was out of town and would be back in a few days.

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter and sorry for not updating in awhile i had to clue what to write... Thanks to graces101 and iKnightWriter for their help.

Stiles' pov:

I could barely sleep last night, too worried about not being able to hide my scent. I could just tell Derek about me being a werewolf but I don't really trust him enough yet. It's not only hiding it from Derek, but from everyone else. I live with Derek though so he's the one I should be worried about at the moment. The only people I trust enough is Scott, my dad and Deaton.

Being a werewolf is very dangerous, with other supernatural creatures and werewolf hunters trying to kill us and some humans trying to exploit us. My dad already lost my mother and he doesn't want to lose me as well so he thinks hiding what I am will protect me.

I got out of bed and frantically searched through my room, trying to find some inspiration for an idea. Yeah, one of those would be really great right now. After finding absolutely no inspiration whatsoever I turned frantically, pacing back and forth around the room until something came to me.

As expected, I had absolutely nothing until I tripped over and I hit my head on something hard that was on the floor. It was the bottle of cologne that Scott had given to me for my birthday.

Perfect, it’s perfect. Ironic isn't it, I spend ages thinking of a solution and then one just hits me in the face. LITERALLY.

"Yes!" I celebrated. It's not the best idea but it's the best one I've got.

Knock knock. Shit it was Derek.

"Stiles, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I replied quickly. "Don't come in, I'm… naked." I panicked, it wasn't untrue. I slept naked and I hadn't long got out of bed.

"Um okay, I uh, just made coffee if you want some," he replied awkwardly.

"Okay, thanks, I'll be there in a minute," I told him.

I quickly got changed and carefully sprayed the cologne on, making sure I got every inch of my body and clothing at least twice. I may have used most of the cologne but it doesn't matter, it couldn't have been expensive because Scott is a tight ass.

I took a deep breath before exiting my bedroom, scared of what Derek would think.

"Jesus," Derek said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is that you?" he asked.

I nodded, wondering if he was smelling the cologne or my wolf scent.

"You should go easy on the cologne. I mean, werewolf here." He waved at his face. "Who are you trying to impress?" he teased.

"No one," I answered, grabbing some coffee while relieved that he couldn't smell my proper scent. "Just thought I'd try it out."

We talked for a while before I left for work but he didn't mention anything about my scent other than too much cologne so I counted this as a win.

\---

I got to work only to find Erica waiting for me.

"Why are you late?" she asked with a grin.

"What, a whole 6 minutes? What a monstrosity." I replied bitterly.

Erica's eyes went wide. "Oh wow, what's got your underwear in a twist?" she asked.

I sighed. "Sorry, I just had a really stressful morning," I apologized.

"Its okay." She turned to walk away when she stopped and stared at me. She moved closer and started sniffing me like a crazy person. By the time I pushed her away, it was too late. She already knew.

She pulled me to the side where no one could hear us. "You're a werewolf!" she whispered.

"Please don't say anything to anyone, my dad is really, really protective of me, for good reason too, just please promise me you'll keep it between us," I begged in a hurry. I thought about going on my knees but decided against it when I realized I would look like a complete idiot.

She grinned. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Just think of another idea because I can tell you right now that the cologne you're wearing isn't hiding your scent very well."

"Derek was fooled," I protested.

"Derek's an idiot, he thinks he's smelling himself. It's only a matter of time before he realizes its not," she stated.

I groaned. "Can this day get any worse?"

My phone buzzed.

From **Derek**

_Don't come back home on your own. Someone's been here. A werewolf. For your own safety, have someone bring you home._

Apparently it can, I thought to myself.

“Stiles are you okay?” Erica asked, concern clearly showing on her face.

“Derek told me to be careful and don’t come home alone because there was a werewolf at the loft,” I freaked.

“And your point?” Erica asked.

“Derek is going to realize I’m the werewolf he smelt this morning! I didn't want him to find out yet, we've only been roommates for a little while!” I said frantically, pacing back and forth.

“He isn't going to be mad, maybe curious to why you didn't tell him. But I have known Derek for years. He won’t get mad,” Erica reassured me.

“If you say so,” I muttered.

Lydia glared at Erica and I so we got back to work. A man came up so I took his order.

“Yes, I would like a coffee, black with 2 sugars please,” the guy asked.

“Sure, coming right up.” I smiled, forcing myself to through the worry. Gotta keep up the happy server act for the customers.

I gave the man his order. “Your total is $3.50.”

The guy gave me the exact change and left. Soon after work went by fast and I was ready to head home. I was off tomorrow and that was good.

“Bye Erica, see you on Saturday,” I said.

“See ya, and just relax," she told me, huffing and shaking her head while walking away when I rolled my eyes.

\---

I got into my Blue jeep and headed over to the loft. I turned the door knob and walked in. There was Derek and he was looking at me, sniffing the air. I panicked.

“You,” he growled at me as his eyes turned red. Before I could comprehend I found myself getting shoved into the wall by my collar.

Yeah Erica he's not mad at all, I thought to myself sarcastically. I shake my head to focus on the problem at hand. “Before you kill me... there’s a good reason for all this.”

“You have five seconds before I rip your throat out with my teeth,” he told him as I noticed his fangs creeping from his mouth.

“I didn’t want anyone to find out because my dad freaks about my protection. You know the kinds of dangers we face out there.” I started to babble. “In order to put his mind at ease, we went to Deaton who gave me pills that could hide my scent. It helped put his mind at ease.” I sweated, even though I could feel the grip on the collar loosen.

“Alan Deaton?” Derek questioned me suddenly.

Not really what I was going for, but if it kept Derek from killing me I’m all for it. “Yeah, after my mom died I started to develop a lot earlier than normal and he was worried about me.”

“Are you saying Deaton gave you the pills?”

“Yes!” I shouted at him. “Wait... How do you know him?”

“He’s my emissary,” Derek told me as he finally let me go. I fixed myself and backed off the wall. “He should’ve told me.”

“Well, the guy is as cryptic as they come…” I offered to him, only to get ignored as he started pacing around the room.

“He knew what this would do to me,” he rambled as he went back and forth. Honestly, I would’ve laughed at him if I wasn’t like that hours ago. “He knew and he didn’t tell me... Even after what happened last time.”

“Uh... Derek?” I tried when I started to sense him becoming very distressed.“Are you alright?”

His head snapped in my direction. “Does it look like I’m alright?” he snarled with his eyes red.

“Well, how about you calm down, yeah?” I offered and pointed at the couch. “You’re making me nervous and I’m pretty sure my claws are retracting from your anxiety.”

Derek gave me one hard look, before he actually followed my advice. I placed myself carefully in front of the couch, not exactly towering over him, but not exactly far away. “Now, what happened?”

I didn't get a quick response. Which I expected. He was pretty much close to having a panic attack, right in front of me. His breathing seemed to have slowed down and he looked at me with his eyes his normal color.

“10 years ago, my parents died in a car accident out in the middle of the preserve," he finally spoke. “Only it wasn't an accident as it was reported to the police.” Something about Derek’s story started to seem familiar about it. “It happened on purpose.”

“On purpose?” I questioned him. I mean I may have slightly read the report myself, but everything seemed to have been cut and dry. “Who would want your parents dead?”

“You heard of the Argents, haven’t you?” I shake my head. “The Argent family has been around for over 400 years. A powerful, wealthy, aristocratic family of werewolf hunters.”

It was all coming together. “They killed them.”

“Just one of them.” His voiced dropped. “Kate. We had been dating a little over a year, when it happened. Turned out she used me to get to the Alpha... my mother.”

There was a tone of sadness with a mix of anger in his voice. “Derek... it wasn’t your fault.”

“No.” Derek shook his head firmly. “It is. They warned me about her and I didn’t listen to them. I put my trust in her more than them,” he said, looking at me and oddly I felt something odd coming from my inner wolf. “I chose her over my own family and now half of them are dead because of me. It’s my fault.”

It was the last sentence, that drew me close to him as I wrapped my arms around him, feeling my wolf wanting to scent mark him. Okay, that’s a new feeling. I managed to push the urge aside and placed my head on his shoulders, feeling my eyes glowing. “It’s not your fault,” I whispered to him. “It’s not your fault.”

I felt Derek’s body stiffen at the embrace, but now I could feel his own arms wrapping tightly around my body. I held onto him, until I could feel him move away. I released him and noticed that his eyes were glowing again.

“Thanks,” Derek said uneasily.

“No problem, sorry if that felt awkward,” I apologized to him.

“It’s fine, does anyone else know you're a werewolf?” Derek questioned.

“Yes, Erica found out today before you confronted me,” I explained.

“I can help protect you so you won’t have to hide your scent.”

“Thanks. Um, also, I guess there is one more thing that you should know,” I started to explain.

“What is that?” Derek asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed. “Scott is dating Allison Argent.”

Derek eyes glowed red angrily. “Doesn't he know what her family has done, and what she does?” he growled out.

“Whoa, calm down buddy. Allison doesn’t do that line of work. Her dad has a new saying. 'We protect those who cannot protect themselves.' Allison’s mom died two years ago, and her father had a change of heart after she started dating Scott and his wife died.”

Derek sat there speechless. “Okay, I’ll take your word for it," he replied

Derek and I watched a few shows on TV but I was starting to get super tired, and after that whole fiasco it was late and I was exhausted. “Goodnight, Derek,” I said with a yawn.

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

I went upstairs, took my jeans and shirt off and laid flat on my bed. As I was getting ready to close my eyes Derek appeared in my room.

“Yes Derek? “ I asked. I saw his eyes glance over my body. I could feel myself blushing as I pulled the blankets over myself tighter.

“I just wanted to apologize. I feel really guilty,” he admitted.

“It’s okay, I totally understand why you did it, “ I said honestly.

He nodded and muttered a goodnight before leaving. Soon after, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought and since Derek knows about Stiles what should happened between Stiles and Derek. Their not going to get together just yet.


	6. Awkward Situations and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you thought.

Stiles’ pov:

I woke up feeling refreshed, but then remembered yesterday. Crap. Derek knew I was a werewolf. But he was cool with it so I wasn’t really worrying much.

I heard my phone beep, alerting me that I had a text message. I rolled over and picked up my phone from the bedside table, unlocking it and scrolling down to the new message. It was Scott.

_Hey Stiles, we still on for gaming today?_

I replied quickly with a yes and to be here in an hour before getting up and throwing on a red and black checkered flannel shirt and black skinny jeans. Derek was in the kitchen drinking coffee when I walked in. He gave me a considerate once over before waving, sipping from his mug.

“Morning, Stiles,” he said.

“Hey, Derek. Sleep well?” I responded. Derek nodded and I got busy making myself a cup of coffee. “Awesome. Oh, yeah, Scott is coming over in an hour or so to play video games. You in?”

“Sure.” Derek smiled around the rim of his mug.

“Cool.” I poured some coffee in my cup, sitting at the table across from Derek. We sat there in silence just drinking when the doorbell rang.

“Damn it Scott, it’s not even 30 minutes,” I sighed.

“You’ve got to give him credit for being a dedicated friend,” Derek chuckled.

“Yeah, he really is,” I relented, going over to open the door for Scott.

“Hey, buddy!” Scott hugged me as soon as he saw me, almost crushing me.

“Ow, ow, let me go,” I yelped. He pulled back, grinning. “Yeah, yeah, you give the best wolfie hugs.” I patted him on the back, ushering him in and closing the door. Derek was watching from the couch in amusement, having already set up the games we were going to play.

“Hey, Derek,” Scott greeted as he sat down, grabbing a controller.

“Hi Scott, how’s things with Allison?” Derek replied. Scott’s face lit up and he opened his mouth but I cut him off.

“Derek, no,” I groaned, rolling my eyes. “Do not ask him about Allison. You do want to actually play COD don’t you?”

Derek must have got the memo because he nodded, turning to Scott. “Forget I said that.”

“Aw man, Stiles!” Scott pouted. “I can’t talk about Allison but you can talk about D-”

“And that’s enough! Ha ha, let’s play, hey? Scott? You want to pick the the settings?” I elbowed Scott in the arm and he frowned, knowing I’d made a distraction.

Scott chose the hard setting (as revenge for me cutting him off, I bet) and we started playing. Derek was super good. I think Scott was jealous of his skills.

Halfway through playing my nose started to itch. I rubbed it, sniffling a little. The itch wouldn’t go away, it was persistent. I tried ignoring it but it was no use.

Scott noticed. “You good, bro?” he asked me after I had a sneeze attack. I nodded, closing my eyes. When I opened them Scott’s face was a picture of horror. “Um, Stiles, you’re…”

“What?” I asked, confused. “What’s the matter?” I wriggled my nose again, the itch becoming unbearable to try to ignore.

Scott leaned close to me, making sure Derek didn’t notice anything was up. He didn’t. He was still playing the game, eyes glued to the tv screen. “Your eyes,” Scott whispered. “They’re yellow, dude. Stop it!”

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” I panicked. Scott looked at me weird like he knew I was lying. But I wasn’t. Was I?

Derek had put the game on pause while I wasn’t paying attention and was now looking at me with concern.

“Stiles, are you okay?” he questioned.

“Yeah, yeah, uh, I’m good now,” I lied, hiding my eyes from view. “Excuse me for one second.” I stood up, pulling Scott up with me by the arm and dragging him out of the room with me.

“Stiles, what the hell was that all about with your eyes?” Scott wondered.

“I don’t know, all of a sudden they started to glow yellow,” I said, confused.

“We’ll have to go talk to Deaton,” Scott said.

“Scott, he is out of town still,” I pointed out.

“Right.”

“Are you guys okay out there?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, we're coming back in,” I yelled back.

We continued to finish the game but many thoughts went through my mind. Why did my eyes glow yellow? What am I going to do about the situation. Will Deaton have the answers? And what am I going to do about my growing attraction to a certain green-eyed sour wolf? I shook it off and slammed the guys in the game and I had won.

“Stilinski is the champion once again!” I cheered loudly.

“You cheated.” Scott pouted like a five year old who got his candy taken away.

Derek was looking amused at our banter.

“So what are we playing now?” I asked them.

“How about we play bowling on my Wii,” Derek suggested.

“Okay sounds good,” I said.

Derek went into his bedroom to grab the system and hooked it up to his flatscreen in the living room and I couldn’t help but stare at his ass. Scott caught me and smirked. I mouthed a shut up to him. The game was finally hooked up and we each made a wii person, and so I was up first to bowl. I bowled a freaking spare.

“Better luck next time.” Derek smirked.

“We’ll see I bet you $20.00 I win,” I challenged him, his eyes turning red, accepting the challenge. For some reason my eyes glowed right back to him and Scott looked confused because he noticed that as well. Derek either ignored it or was completely oblivious.

“Your turn, Hale,” I spat jokingly.

Derek took the remote and bowled a strike.

“That was pure luck,” I muttered.

“Now who is being a sore loser,” Scott teased at me.

I gave him the finger earning him to laugh.

We were on the final frame and the score was Scott had 175, I had 205 and Derek of course had 215.

“Pay up,” Derek said, holding his hand out.

I got my wallet out and paid him the twenty bucks. We shut the system up and chilled out on the sofa and talked.

“Well I have to head out, got a date with Allison,” Scott said, getting up.

“Alright buddy, see you tomorrow,” I replied.

“Bye Stiles, Bye Derek,” Scott called.

“See ya Scott,” Derek replied back.

It was now just Derek and I.

“Stiles I’m ordering something for lunch do you want something?” he asked.

“Sure, but what are you ordering?” I questioned.

“Chinese, from the new place that just opened up a few weeks back.”

"Sure I'll take the shrimp fried rice, with soy sauce and two egg rolls."

Derek looked shocked.

“What!? I’m a growing werewolf,” I defended, as Derek just went to go order the food.

“Well the food won’t be here for about 30 minutes so I’m going to grab a quick shower,” Derek said, and as Derek said that I tried not to think about that comment as he climbed the stairs but it totally failed.

I watched a baseball on the TV until he came back down and the food got here. He came down the stairs in fresh clothes and I could smell his Old Spice cologne from a mile away and it smelled heavenly. The doorbell rung and Derek went to go answer the door, and of course a gorgeous blonde bombshell had to be the delivery person.

“Your total is $26.50, sweetie,” she said, in a flirtatious way and my jealousy kicked in.

“Thank you, and keep the change,” he said, ignoring her advances.

“Here’s my number if you ever want to hook up,” she said, handing him a napkin. That’s when I decided to do something.

“Derek, I’m hungry can I have my food please,” I said, walking up to the door. The girl glared at me.

Derek shut the door and took the food to the table. “Were you jealous Stiles?” Derek asked, amused.

“N-Noo I’m just hungry,” I lied.

“Stiles, I smelled jealously on you. Was it because she was giving me attention and not you?” he teased.

Good, I’m glad he didn’t say I was jealous because she was flirting with him, I thought to myself.

“Yeah sure, let’s go with that,” I muttered. Derek looked confused but I didn’t think about it.

We sat at the table and ate our food. “So when do you start your college classes?” Derek asked, making small talk.

“I start in two more months,” I replied, taking a bite of rice.

“What are you majoring in?”

“I am majoring in Mythology so I can teach it one day,” I said excitedly.

“Nice choice,” Derek said.

“Why not teach something that you already know so much about,” I laughed.

“I see where you’re coming from.” Derek nods, slurping some of his noodles.

You know the saying that how someone else’s food always looks better than the one you have? Yeah. I was having one of those moments… or maybe it was just Derek’s lips. Whatever. Either way, I wanted some of those damn noodles now.

“Oi. Gimme some of those.” I pointed to his food.

Derek gave me a look of horror. “Are you kidding me? No!”

“But they look so goooood,” I whined. “Please? Just a little?”

“No, back away from the food,” Derek said, pushing me away.

Okay, he wanted to play dirty. So be it.

I lunged for the noodles. Derek didn’t expect it so he didn’t have time to move out of the way. I landed on top of him and in his surprise he dropped the noodles and they landed on the floor.

That was problem one.

Problem two was that I had damn boner. Fucking hell. That was not what I meant when I said I was going to play dirty too!

“Umm…”

Derek met my eyes. His were flashing, nostrils flaring. Shit. He felt it. Oh God.

“Stiles, why do you have a boner?” Derek asked, eyes wide.

“Uhh… because I’m a horny teenage boy. What do you expect when I’m on top of a hot guy,” I blurted out. Oops.

“You think I’m hot?” Derek asked, amused.

“You’re attractive, and you know I do you can smell it,” I shot back.

Everything got less awkward thankfully and we got off the floor and cleaned the mess up. Lunch flew by and it was finally around dinner time but Derek had left saying he had to run errands. I had the place to myself so I took the chance to take care of my problem.

I stripped down to my birthday suit and hopped in the shower. I ran my hand up and down my length, letting my hands roam over. I started to pump, thinking about Derek and his mouth on me. That started to get me more aroused so I imagined Derek’s hot mouth on me his, tongue licking his way over the head and around the slit, me leaking pre-come. I quickened the pace as I imagined Derek taking me all the way in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and that sent me over the edge. I cleaned up the evidence and finished my shower.

Derek was sitting on the couch when I came down. Hopefully he didn’t hear anything.

“Sorry about earlier,” I said, feeling embarrassed.

“It’s okay.” He nodded.

I finished watching the baseball game with Derek but soon after it was getting late and I had to get up early for work.

“Goodnight Derek,” I said, heading for the stairs.

“Goodnight Stiles.”

I went upstairs and got ready for bed, but as I looked in the mirror my eyes were glowing yellow again. I really didn’t know what was up with that. I fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as I hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way so sorry for the late update

Stiles' pov:

I got up bright and early because I had to be at work at 8 and my alarm clock was screaming at me to get up. I hit the snooze button and crawled out of bed. I put on a pair of blue jeans with a green button down plaid shirt. I could smell the coffee from downstairs and it smelled heavenly. I went downstairs and Derek was nowhere to be seen until I saw a note laying by the coffee pot.

_Stiles,_

_I made fresh coffee for you. I got called into work so I will see you tonight at 5._

_Derek_

I was surprised he left me a note. But things have been weird since last night, what with my eyes glowing constantly around Derek. I couldn't ask Deaton because he was out of town for another couple of days.

I poured myself a cup, putting two sugars and 1 creamer, stirring it with a spoon. I sipped the hot coffee and sighed in content as the warm liquid went down my throat. I glanced at the clock and it read 7:45. I grabbed my keys and headed to the cafe.

I arrived and they were already starting to get busy. Erica greeted immediately.

"Hey, missed you," she said, giving me a hug.

"Missed you too! Sorry I didn't come in the other day, I completely forgot! Oh, I better get started. We have a customer," I rambled, putting an apron on.

"Hi, welcome to Rise and Grind. What can I get you?" I asked the hot brown haired guy. He was hot but nothing compared to Derek. Where did that thought come from, I thought to myself.

"Yes, I would like a cup of coffee. Two sugars and one creamer please," he replied, smiling at me.

"Okay, coming right up."

I got his cup of coffee. "Your total is $3.95," I said as he handed me a $5 bill.

"Your change is $1.05, have a nice day," I said as he smiled back.

I had a few more customers but 12 p.m came fast. It was time for my break.

"Erica, I'm going on break," I called out.

"Okay, you have 30 minutes," She said back.

I said an okay and went into the break room to chow down a bagel and a fresh cup of coffee. I noticed I had a text from dad.

_Hey son, wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner tonight at 5. It's been awhile since we've seen each other_

**Sure dad that sounds awesome. I have missed you xxoo**

_Okay, see you then, I have to get back to work, love you son_

My break was up and I had a customer waiting. It was Derek and he was with Danny. My heart was racing erratically and I didn't know why.

"Hey Derek, what can I get you?" I asked.

Danny smirked. "I don't know about Derek but are you on the menu, 'cause I'd like you," he flirted. Derek seemed to bristle, in anger or jealousy I didn't know.

I chuckled nervously. "No Stiles on the menu yet, no siree," I joked. Danny almost looked disappointed. "Anyway, Danny, is there anything else you want?"

Danny seemed to think for a few seconds. "I'll settle for a hot black coffee with three sugars since it seems I can't purchase the hot brunette who's just sweet enough," he said with a goofy grin.

I felt myself blush. "Alrighty then, one black coffee with three sugars coming right up." I turned to look at Derek who was, oh wow, glaring at Danny like he'd murdered his puppy. "And Derek, what about you?"

"Nothing for me, thanks," Derek gritted out before walking off. I frowned in confusion. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Dont mind him, he's been grumpy all morning."

"Why's that?" I asked. Danny shrugged but I had a feeling he knew why.

"Okay, uh, well I'll be back in a minute with your coffee," I replied, turning around to get started on making it.

I could swear that Danny checked out my ass and made a small noise with a "hot damn" muttered under his breath.

"Okay, here's your coffee. Black with three sugars." I passed it to him with a smile.

"What? No number written on the cup for me?" Danny teased.

I ducked my head, blushing. "Uh, u-um, no…. sorry." Damn it, don't apologize. It's like you want to give him your number.

"Oh." Danny pouted for a second but then smiled, a small dimpled one. "Thanks for the coffee, Stiles. I'll see ya around."

I watched him walk over to Derek who, as soon as Danny arrived, looked over at me with a tight lipped scowl before leaving out of the door. Danny waved to me, almost sheepishly, before following. The bell on the door sounded high and cheery. I felt nothing like that at all. Cheery was definitely not me.

"Stiles, my office, NOW!"

Oh shit.

I stumbled my way over to where Lydia was glaring at me, lips pinched together and green eyes narrowed.

"Um, Lydia, I can explain…"

"In my office," she said calmly, though I could tell she was mad. Very mad.

I walked into her office and sat at the chair in front of the desk, Lydia closing the door and sitting down in the large chair behind her desk. She clasped her hands together.

"Well, Stiles, it seems that you didn't show up a few days ago. Why is that?"

"I… forgot," I admitted sheepishly. She inhaled sharply and I cringed.

"You forgot," she stated blandly. "Hm."

"Look, um, I'm really sorry. Please don't fire me!" I begged.

Lydia raised her eyebrows. "Oh, and why not? You did skip work."

I hesitated before giving her my answer. "Because… I'm a newbie? And uh, you should…"

"Cut you some slack?" she huffed. I winced. "Mmm. I suppose I can let this slide. This once."

I gasped. "Really? I- I mean, thank you!"

Lydia nodded, sighing. "Don't let it happen again, Stilinski. Now, if you don't mind, I need to have some lunch myself. You may show yourself out."

I nodded. "Okay, um thanks Lydia! You won't regret it, I promise!"

She smirked. "Let's hope not."

I chuckled, standing and leaving the office. Erica was waiting outside, holding in laughter.

"Oh my gosh, that was so painful to listen to!"

"Shut up." I scoffed. "And hey, no worries, Lydia loves me too much to fire me."

"Don't think I didn't hear that," Lydia called out sharply from her office.

I blanched in horror which just caused Erica to laugh even more.

I went back to work and 3 p.m. came before I knew it and I clocked out.

"Bye Erica, see you on Monday," I called.

"I'll be at the loft later on," she reminded me.

"I won't be home until like around nine, I'm having dinner with my dad," I explained to her.

"Okay, well have fun! See you around." She smiled before going back to work.

I got into my Jeep and headed over to my old house.

The cruiser was parked in the driveway so dad was home.

"Dad, I'm here!" I yelled.

"In the kitchen, son," he called back.

I walked into to find him sitting in the kitchen, drinking a beer and reading a fishing magazine. Typical daddio.

"How's it going? New job good?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

"Yep, though the boss is pretty feisty," I said with a grin.

Dad smirked. "Feisty, huh? Just your type."

I gaped and he laughed. "Dad, no! Lydia is-"

"Oh, so on a first name basis are we?" he teased.

"Daaaaad," I groaned. "Stop. Please."

"Okay, okay, don't have a heart attack." He put his newspaper down and took a sip of his beer. "So, how about pizza for dinner?"

I scrunched my face up. "No, I've been having that too much lately."

Dad pouted. "Oh. Well how about burgers?"

"Yes, lets eat," I said, with hunger in my eyes.

"Werewolves," Dad muttered as I chuckled.

Dad cooked the burgers on the grill while I grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, sitting in my seat once I was done.

"So have you registered for school yet?" Dad asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Yes, I did, I'm excited," I said happily.

"Cool, just can't believe you're majoring in Mythology," Dad said, rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm doing something I know a lot about.," I defended.

Dad ignored my comment and sat the burgers down on a plate.

"Remember, no salt on your fries," I reminded him.

"I'm supposed to be the parent," he said sourly as he took a bite of his hamburger.

Dinner was soon over and Dad and I were catching the tail end of the Dodgers vs. Mets game and it was only 7:00. The score was 3-8 and the game was almost over with the Dodgers winning so far.

"Come on Gee and Murphy, get Olivo and Kershaw out!" I yelled frustrated.

"Stiles, calm down, it's just a game son," he laughed.

"I know, but we've been doing so good this year," I praised.

Dad nodded in agreement. The Mets of course ended up losing. By the time the game was over it was almost 830. I had received a text from Derek.

_Hey where you at? I thought we were having movie night ;)_

**I'm about to leave now, don't worry I didn't forget about my promise**

_Nah no worries, I'm just bored lol_

It seemed like he was eager to watch a movie with me but I knew my mind was playing tricks on me once again.

"Sorry, Derek was texting me," I apologized. Dad lifted an eyebrow. "No it's not like that," I corrected him before he could say anything. "I got to go though, I promised Derek a movie night."

I said goodbye promised him I'd visit sometime next week before headed back over to the loft. When I arrived at the loft and went inside Derek wasn't anywhere I could see.

"Derek?" I called out.

"I'm in the living room," he called back.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic is horrible," I said as I walked into the living room. Derek had popcorn on the table with two sodas.

"Alright! Lets get this movie marathon started!" I cheered loudly.

Derek rolled his eyes.

I got the trilogy of hero movies which consisted of The incredible Hulk, Captain America, and Iron Man.

"Lets watch The Incredible Hulk, I never seen it," Derek said, sort of excited.

I gave him a dumbfounded look. "Are you serious, this movie came out three years ago, dude," I explained. I was in shock.

"I didn't go to the movies that much after my parents died," he replied softly. My face softened.

"Oh sorry man," I apologized, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, so press play already," Derek ordered.

"Okay Mr. Bossy," I joked.

Derek playfully growled at me. I pressed play and I sat back as the credits rolled on to the screen.

An hour into the movie my arm touched Derek's and I felt my eyes glow. I closed my eyes. I didn't know what was with me shifting every time Derek and I were in the same room together just barely touching.

"Stiles, your eyes glowed again. Are you having trouble staying in control because you think I'm hot?" Derek teased.

I blushed. "No, just it has been happening a lot lately. I'll just have to talk to Deaton when he gets back in two days," I replied.

"Are you sure you want to get it looked at? I mean, werewolves are animals that are driven purely by instinct. Maybe your eyes are just telling you to make a move already," Derek teased.

I blushed. "Um."

Derek chuckled. "I'm kidding! It's fine."

We got back to the movie and Derek got back engrossed with it. I couldn't stop thinking of why my eyes have been doing that. I shrugged it off and found myself falling asleep.

"Stiles, wake up!" I heard someone yelling.

"Come on, wake up, you're drooling on me," Derek snorted.

"Huh, oh sorry Derek," I said, rubbing sleep away from my eyes.

"It's fine, but you missed the entire rest of the movie," Derek pointed out.

"I know. Ugh. I must be tired from working early this morning," I said honestly.

"It's fine. I had to work as well. Want to watch another one or do you want to go to bed?" Derek asked.

"I can watch another one, I get to sleep in until Monday," I said happily.

"Lucky for you, I work all weekend."

"Ha ha," I teased.

"I'll make you go to work for me." Derek smirked.

"Nah, I'll stop teasing," I said, surrendering.

I popped Iron Man into the dvd player and pressed play.

Three hours later Derek and I just finished the second Iron Man 2 movie and it was 2am so I was about beat. We both were.

"Well that was fun Stiles. Goodnight, I'm gonna head to bed," he said, yawning.

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight Der," I said,

"Did you just call me Der?" Derek asked, eyebrow raised.

Shit.

"Yeah?"

"It's fine, it's just my parents used to call me that." He smiled sadly.

"Oh shit. I'm really sorry," I said, pulling Derek into a hug. He looked shocked but hugged me back. I felt my wolf sighing in content. which was weird.

I got into my room, slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Princezz. I'm posting for Samantha today. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! She worked extra hard on it and I helped with some final ideas and the editing :)

Stiles’ pov:

It was morning and I groaned at the time. It was only 8:15. I didn’t work today so I could do what I wanted. Scott was supposed to hang out but him and Allison had plans first so I put on a pair of basketball shorts and went downstairs shirtless.

I stumbled into the kitchen and there was fresh coffee made. I poured myself a cup and let the warm liquid go down my throat, sighing happily as it tasted heavenly. I heard noises coming from the door suddenly and automatically knew it was Derek coming back from where he’d been, running no doubt since he was sweaty and breathing heavily. I tried not to stare at his toned body.

“Have a good run?” I asked, chuckling.

“Yes, I ran three miles,” he replied.

“Pshh, that’s nothing. I’ve ran five miles before and didn’t look out of breath at all,” I said proudly. He rolled his eyes.

“Are you saying you're a better runner than me?” Derek asked skeptically.

“I don’t know,” I commented with feign ignorance. “Maybe I am.”

“Okay, you're on,” he challenged.

I put my sneakers on and walked out of the door with Derek to run in the preserve where the Hale house once stood. Once we reached our destination I got ready but Derek knocked me to the ground and started running.

“You ass, that’s cheating!” I yelled out, knowing he could hear me.

I heard him laugh in the distance. I brushed the dirt off of my shorts and went to go catch up with him.

“You're so totally going to lose,” I taunted.

“We’ll see about that,” Derek said, running faster.

I ran hard and fast. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I passed Derek on the trail. _Victory shall be mine_ ,  I thought to myself.

Derek was catching up to me and he was very fast. But that of course was because he was an Alpha, not because I was slow. Once we got to the end of the trail we put all of our might in the running and we both reached the finish line at the same time.

“Looks like we’re both the winner.” I smiled.

“Yup, sure are.” Derek grinned. “Well I have to get back, I have a few errands to run. But maybe we can run every morning if you’d like?” Derek suggested.

“Yeah, of course,” I agreed. “I have to go and see Deaton about something anyways.”

“Bye Derek,” I yelled happily as Derek jogged off.

“See you later, Stiles!” he replied. I waved him off before I headed over to the veterinary clinic.

“Deaton!” I called.

“I’m in the back, Stiles. What do you need?” he asked patiently.

“Can you check out my eyes, doc? They keep on glowing for no reason,” I replied as he started checking for me.

“Well, there doesn’t appear to be anything wrong with your eyes,” Deaton told me as he finished shining a light. “How long has this been happening?”

“About a week.”

“Did anything stressful happen within that time period?”

I thought back to last week when Derek had found out about me being a werewolf and Scott dating Allison. “The usual secrets being revealed.”

Deaton gave me a questioning look. “Meaning?”

“Derek found about me being a werewolf and Scott dating Allison.”

“I see,” Deaton commented plainly. But the annoying thing was that he didn’t go any farther with what exactly he could see. “How did he react?”

“All red-eyed and angry, but I managed to calm him down.”

“Really?” If I didn’t know any better, it was like he was surprised or something. “And do they glow any other time?”

“Weird thing is they only seem to do that when I’m around Derek.”

“Interesting...” Deaton muttered in a surprised tone. But as per usual he didn’t elaborate and just stared at me.

“Interesting? Interesting as in, ‘I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do,’ kind of interesting?” I asked him, wanting the creepy staring to stop. “'Cause that's the kind of interesting I’m hoping for.”

There was a calculating look on his face before he spoke. “This is something you’re going to have to figure out for yourself.”

“Meaning what exactly?”

“Exactly as I said,” he told me. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a client that needs my attention.” With that being said, Deaton left the room.

 _Derek needs a new emissary,_ I thought to myself grumpily.

_\---_

I went back to the loft not happy with Deaton’s answers. He gave me a riddle more than anything. I guess I was on my own. When I arrived back at the loft Danny and Derek and a guy with curly brown hair were in a heavy game of Call Of Duty.

“Hey Stiles, how was your talk with Deaton?” he asked.

“Good,” I said, looking at the curly haired guy. He was fairly attractive.

“Oh Stiles, this is my best friend Isaac Lahey,” Derek said, introducing us. Isaac's face displayed a shy smile.

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Stiles Stilinski.” I smiled back.

“You too, and you’re also a werewolf,” he pointed out.

“Yes, a born one. How about you?” I asked.

“I was bitten by Derek four years ago,” he said honestly. I could tell he felt uncomfortable talking about it.

“Awesome,” I replied.

“Want to play with us Stiles? Derek is killing me right now,” Isaac offered, changing the subject.

“Sure, Scott is busy with his girlfriend anyways and I’m off today. Prepare to get your asses kicked.”

“I don’t mind if you kick my ass,” Danny said flirtatiously.

Isaac raised a brow. “He always hits on me,” I said as Isaac nodded knowingly.

“And he always turns me down,” Danny said, frowning slightly.

“Okay, guys, let’s play the game,” Derek said, interfering. He handed me a controller and we started the game.

Halfway through the game and I was kicking their asses. I stole some of their weapons and passed them on to the next mission.

“You're killing me here, Stiles,” Derek said unhappily.

“I told you I’m good at this game.”

“Too good,” Isaac said, smiling.

The game finally came to an end and I ended up winning with the others pouting like three year olds.

“Great game, Stiles,” Isaac said.

“Thank you.”

“Stiles, I have a question. Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?” Isaac asked hopefully.

“Um… Uh, sure I’d love to,” I said, stuttering.

“Great! I’ll pick you up at seven,” he said.

“Bye guys! I have to get to work,” Issac said, grabbing his jacket and leaving.

I looked over at Derek and he had his fists in a ball and his eyes were glowing a blood red.

“Derek, a-are you okay?” I asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” he said, clenching his teeth together.

“Are you sure, you look pissed off,” I said, confused.

“Yeah, the full moon is getting close and I tend to lose control sometimes.”

I heard a tick in his heart so I knew he was lying but I just let it go. I nodded and started to go up the stairs but I heard Danny saying something so I listened in.

“When are you going to tell him?” Danny pestered.

“When the time is right. He clearly likes someone else right now,” Derek said, snarling the words.

“You don’t know that, Derek! He just met him,” Danny pointed out.

Derek must have a thing for Isaac. I didn't know why but that didn’t settle with me well. I went upstairs to get on Facebook and to mess around on my phone playing Angry Birds, which like usual, was a pain in the ass sometimes.

I looked at the time on my phone after what felt like a few minutes and it was only 6:00 so I went in to get a shower for my “hangout” with Isaac. I ran the water until it got to the right temperature and hopped it. I let the hot water run over my body, instantly relaxing my muscles. It felt nice. Once I relaxed I got done what needed to be done, soaping down every inch of my body. I got out and put a towel around my waist, going into my bedroom. I ended up running into Derek.

“Sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going,” I told him as he raked his eyes over my half naked body. I started to blush, feeling my eyes begin to glow.

“It’s okay, no harm done,” I reassured him.

I ran into my bedroom and shut the door right behind me. I shifted back to my normal eyes, blinking erratically, and got dressed into a pair of beige shorts with a plaid button down shirt.

“Damn it, why do my eyes keep on doing that,” I said to myself in frustration.

 _I really need to get down to the bottom of this,_ I thought to myself.

\---

Seven o’clock arrived quickly.

“Stiles, Isaac is here,” he said in a gruff voice. That was unusual.

“Okay, thanks,” I yelled.

I grabbed my wallet and headed downstairs.

“Hey Isaac,” I greeted him, smiling.

“Hey, you look great,” Isaac complimented.

“Thank you, you too,” I said, blushing.

We arrived outside and got in Isaac’s car which was a dodge Camaro.

“Nice car.”

“Yeah, she is,” he agreed proudly.

The car ride to the movie theater was quiet. We finally arrived fifteen minutes later and went inside to get our tickets and be seated.

“Hi, we need two tickets for San Andreas please,” Isaac said, pulling out his wallet.

“Isaac, please let me pay for it,” I pleaded.

“No, I invited you out so it’s my pleasure,” he said, handing the cashier a twenty.

We headed into theater 10 and took two seats in the back as the previews played on the screen. I ate some popcorn and as the movie finally started I sat back and got comfortable.

A little later in the movie Isaac started to put his arm around me, which oh yeah I was okay with it, and leaned into his touch. I grabbed more popcorn and our hands brushed.

“Sorry,” I murmured, blushing.

“It’s okay,” Isaac replied, smiling.

Our eyes met and I saw Isaac leaning in. I met him halfway. Our lips met in sync but all of a sudden my wolf started whining in anger and my eyes were glowing. Isaac pulled away and looked shocked.

“You’re wolf doesn’t like me, which means you're not my mate,” he stuttered in a shocked and frightened tone.

I was shocked. “Sorry?” I questioned.

“It’s okay. Um. I just felt a connection with you so I thought you maybe were my mate...  but I guess not.” He frowned.

We finished the rest of the movie in silence. Wow. It was a bit awkward. Isaac drove me home afterwards and the ride was also tense and stilted.

“I had a great time tonight. I’m glad we can be at least friends,” I said as he walked me to the door.

“Yeah me too, goodnight,” he said, kissing me on the cheek, shy yet again. I watched him walk back to his car and waved as he drove off.

Sighing, I opened the door and saw Derek on the couch.

“How was your date?” he asked.

“It was okay, but uh, we decided to just be friends,” I told him as he looked relieved.

“Sorry things didn’t work out,” he lied as I heard the familiar tick in his heart beat.

“Nah, it’s fine. Hey, I’m beat so I’m going to head to bed,” I told him as he nodded.

“Good night, Stiles.”

“Night, Derek.”

I climbed the stairs and went into my bedroom. I got some pajama pants on and slipped under the covers. My mind began to think about Derek and why my stomach didn’t settle well with him liking Isaac. But then realization hit...

I liked Derek Hale, my roommate.

I fell asleep to that thought alone.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy! its been a long time since I updated on this. LIfe have gotten in the way I lost my grandfather back in September and I lost my inspiration from writing. Then i had writers block with this story but Im back now and ready to finish this story. Im really not going to make a schedule with updating this story. when i get an idea for a chapter ill just write it which takes me four to five days to write it then it gets edited. Well I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!

Stiles' pov:

I woke up, yawning and stretching. I opened my eyes, immediately remembering what had happened yesterday. God, it was going to be strange being around Derek today.

"Ah well, shouldn't be too bad," I murmured, getting up and slipping on some dark blue skinny jeans, a black and red Deadpool shirt and a red, white and black checkered flannel jacket.

When I walked downstairs Derek was eating breakfast, spooning cereal into his mouth as he typed quickly on his phone. He looked up when I came in, nodding briefly before looking back down again.

Oh yeah, it was going to be extra weird today.

I sat down and poured myself a glass of juice, taking a sip. I glanced around the kitchen awkwardly. "So..."

"How did you sleep?" Derek spoke up.

"Good, uh, can't complain," I said, chuckling softly. "Going for a run this morning?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah. Wanna come?"

"Sure," I replied. "Let me get some energy in me first?"

Derek laughed. "Of course. I'll just be getting ready." He stood up, putting his empty plate in the sink before heading upstairs.

While Derek was gone I fixed myself a bacon sandwich and ate that, drinking the rest of my orange juice. By the time Derek was ready to go, I was to.

We went through the Beacons Hills Preserve where we been running with each other for the past few weeks. It has been fun but knowing my feelings for Derek are still there I have to remember not to get aroused around him which is hard not to and I don’t want him questioning me about it.

“So you ready to get your ass kicked?” Derek challenged

“No, more like you eat my dust," I said, and I took off running in wolf speed, but I heard Derek treading behind me as we went deeper and deeper into the woods. I had to slow down and catch my breath.

“You okay Stiles?” Derek asked, concerned.

“Yes, of course. Just had to take a breather,” I assured him.

“Come on, let's finish running," Derek said, running ahead.

I followed until we came to a different path and a white house sat in front.I realized it was Danny's house. Great, the one that wouldn’t stop hitting on me.

I frowned as Derek came to a running stop at Danny’s house. “What are we doing here?” I asked, confused.

“Just popping in, that okay?” Derek smiled. Well, with that smile…

“Sure,” I said, smiling back. I followed him to Danny’s front door, waiting with him as he knocked. The door opened and Danny’s face split into a grin as he saw us.

“Stiles!”

Huh? Why did he just hone his attention on me straight away? Derek’s the one who’s his best friend…

“Hey, Danny,” I replied awkwardly. “Mind if we come in?”

“Sure, but when I invited you guys over I didn’t think I would get two sweaty guys stinking up my apartment,” Danny told us when we walked into his place.

“You were close by,” Derek told him. “It would just be a waste of time to head home and come right back here.”

“You’re lucky I still have some old clothes that could hopefully fit you,” Danny laughed. “But Stiles, I’m afraid my clothes won’t fit you.”

“It’s okay,” I said. “I’ve been in worse situations than this.”

“Well, you could always take off your shirt to give it a chance to dry off.”

I laugh at the statement. “Sorry, but unlike Derek here,” I said, indicating at Derek, who for some reason started to look a bit annoyed, “I don’t have a body that’s built like a god.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I see some nice tone biceps there,” Danny commented, and I could actually hear him being sincere about it.

“Okay, Danny, knock it off,” Derek said in an unreadable tone. “Stiles isn’t one of the guys that you meet at Jungle.”

“No,” Danny agreed, eyeing at me with a thoughtful head tilt. “Maybe that’s why I find him so appealing.”

“Danny, stop it.You’re making him nervous.”

“He wouldn’t be the first werewolf I’ve been with,” Danny said with a wink.

“Oh look at the time, I just remembered that Stiles and I have a meeting with the landlord,” Derek said, already pulling me by the arm to get us to leave.

“But we don’t have a-”

“Yes we do, I just forgot to mention it to you,” Derek said when we got to the door. Wow, there were so many ticks in his heart.

“Hey Stiles, if you ever wanna know, just pack an overnight bag,” Danny said, following us.

I knew what he meant. And Derek was lying earlier. I wasn’t the one who was getting nervous, he was.

“Why?” I asked.

“Please don’t encourage him,” Derek groaned.

“Because I like to cuddle,” Danny answered boldly, only he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Derek, who looked like someone was teasing him and there was nothing he could do about it.

“That’s enough out of you,” Derek said as he pushed me out the door, closing it before I could tell Danny bye. Funnily enough, I heard Danny laughing from inside, mumbling something.

Derek lead me down the hall. “Everything okay?” I asked him.

“Yeah, everything's just fine.”

“Then why did you lie to Danny about the landlord meeting?”

“Because he was being a little shit and he knows it.”

“Oh okay,” I said, more confused than ever.

We reached our loft and went inside. I looked at my phone because Scott had text.

_Hey buddy Allison is hanging with Erica can I come over and hang_

**Sure, im gonna order lunch**

_OK be there in five minutes._

Derek went up to shower and I was still confused by his actions. Was he jealous that Danny was hitting on me? Or was Danny just a player and he was just protecting me? So many questions. I went up to shower real fast and put a pair of shorts on with a t-shirt. On the way to the staircase I could hear Derek talking to someone on the phone, so I leaned my ear against the door and listen.

“Erica I almost blew it, he would have known everything! I can’t let him know the truth yet. That I’m in love with him, and my wolf chose him as my mate,” I heard Derek say.

“Just try to stay calm, Derek. If it goes out of hand just tell him,” Erica stated.

Derek was in love with someone, must be Isaac. That thought didn’t settle well with me. I went downstairs and ordered the Chinese, which they said it was going to take 35 minutes to get here. Derek came down wearing a nice pair of jeans and a wife beater.

“I ordered some Chinese and Scott's coming over because Allison is hanging with Erica.”

“Okay, that’s fine with me,” Derek said, shrugging.

“Derek are you okay?” I asked, concerned.

“Yeah, sorry the way I acted at Danny’s,” Derek said, looking apologetic.

“It’s okay, you were just being a good friend,” I said, smiling.

“Yeah, Danny will flirt with anyone with legs,” he said, laughing.

“Ha, I can tell. Do you want to play the X-box with Scott and I?” I asked, hopping he'd say yes.

“Sure, I've got nothing better to do," he said, sitting next to me on the couch.

“Yes, but you might get your ass kicked by a bunch of nineteen-year-olds,” I laughed.

“We will see,” Derek said smugly.

There was a knock on the door, so I opened it and it was Scott.

“Hey buddy, come in,” I said.

“Thanks. Hey Derek,” Scott greeted as he took his jacket off.

“Hey Scott,” Derek greeted back.

I hooked the X-box up and put Call of Duty: Black Ops with Zombies and gave Derek a paddle. Scott said he would play next.

“Get ready to get defeated, Hale,” I challenged.

“We’ll see about that, Stilinski,” Derek mimicked.

I pushed play for the game to start and we began.

As we were playing I was starting to lose. I killed another zombie but Derek was winning.

“Look whose ass is getting kicked,” Derek taunted.

I just rolled my eyes and continued the game. He was so cute when he smiled. Scott just gave me a knowing look. Before we knew it there was a knock at the door. I went to go answer it, pressing pause on the game. I opened the door revealing an attractive guy. But no one compared to Derek. I gave him the exact change and shut the door behind me. I sat the food on the table.

“Do you want to finish the game or eat lunch?” I asked, looking at Scott and Derek.

“Let's eat,” they said in unison.

I got a few plates out for us and some forks and sat them on the table. I gave them each a plate.

I put some rice on my plate with some chicken and Derek and I reached in at the same time. I felt a jolt of electricity go up my arm. Derek and I pulled back quickly.

“Sorry,” I muttered as I blushed.

“It’s fine,” Derek laughed nervously.

“Hurry up you two, I’m hungry as well.” Scott pouted.

“Alright,” I said, and let Scott fix his plate.

I sat next to Derek with my plate and started eating.

“So how's everything going with Allison?” I asked, with a mouthful.

Scott grimaced. “Stiles, please don't talk with your mouthful. You're nineteen not five,” he said.

“Oh, says the one who was pouting because you're hungry,” I shot back playfully.

He just rolled his eyes in in return.

“But Allison and I are doing fine, we're actually going camping with Chris next week,” He replied.

“Have fun,” I snorted.

“Oh I will.” He smirked.

Derek was quiet during the rest of lunch and I had a feeling something was bothering him, but I don’t want to ask him because we only been roommates for a month and I didn’t want to pry in his business so I let it go. Derek and I continued our game and his happy self was back.

“Alright, now it’s your turn to suck.”

Scott started laughing.

“Oh my god, Scott. I didn’t meant it that way, pervert,” I said, smacking him on the arm.

Derek was laughing as well.” Oh, you thought it was funny as well Sourwolf,” I said, letting the nickname slip.

“Sourwolf?” Derek asked, with an eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, it just slipped out.”

“No problem, I like it,” Derek said happily.

“Yeah, I wonder why,” I heard Scott mutter. Derek just gave Scott a glare.

Did Scott know something I didn't, I thought to myself.

When the game ended Derek had kicked his ass. I was too preoccupied thinking about Derek and what that shock was that I felt when our arms had touched, and what Scott meant what he said to Derek. I shook it off and played Scott. By the time that ended it was around 9 and Scott left to go to Allison’s and I had to head to bed soon because I had to work at 8 in the morning and Lydia would have my head if I was late.

“Well Derek, it’s been fun. I’m going to head to bed, I’m beat and I have work in the morning,” I replied, yawning slightly.

“Yeah it has, and I have to work myself. I won’t be able to run tomorrow morning, I have to be out of here by 7,” he replied.

“Well goodnight,” I said.

“Goodnight Stiles,” he said warmly.

I treaded up the stairs and went into my room, Once I was in, I slipped down to my boxers and I made sure my alarm was set . I got underneath the covers, feeling content as the warmth surrounded my body. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what u think and if I forgot any errors and what i need to improve on.


	10. Chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me three months to update I had writers block.I want to thank my co author for helping me with this chapter.I couldn't done it with you.well enjoy.

Stiles' pov:

Seven o'clock came faster than I expected. I groaned as I shut my alarm off, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I threw the covers off my legs and stood up to stretch. I wanted to get a shower before work so I grabbed a towel from my dresser and went to the bathroom. As I walked in I froze. There was Derek, standing there in a towel with little droplets of water sliding down his toned chest.

"Oh my god, Derek. I'm so sorry," I said, stumbling.

"Stiles it's okay, no need to panic," he said, slightly amused.

"Alright, are you done in here or-"

"I'm done. I'll get out of your way," he said, grabbing his clothes.

I calmed my heart and sat the towel on the toilet. I ran the water until it got hot, stripping down to my birthday suit once I got in. The water felt amazing. I washed my hair and body then got out. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to my bedroom to get dressed. I put a white t-shirt on with blue jeans and towel dried my damp hair. It was almost seven-thirty so I went down to get a cup of coffee.

"Nice shower?" Derek asked.

"Yes, am sorry again for walking in on you," I apologized, still embarrassed.

"Stiles, don't worry about it," Derek reassured me.

I poured some coffee into my cup and let the warm liquid slide down my throat.

"So how long do you work until?" Derek asked.

"I work 8-2," I answered.

"Cool, we're all going clubbing tonight.

I wasn't too keen on the idea but it would be nice to get out. I thought to myself.

"Are you and Scott joining us?" Derek asked, and he looked hopeful.

"I guess, it depends if Scott has plans with Allison or not," I replied, sitting my empty cup in the sink and going upstairs to fetch my apron and keys.

I grabbed my apron from the back of the door of my room and said a quick goodbye to Derek. As I got to work I saw a few regulars sitting at the small tables in the cafe. I went to the back and saw Erica grabbing a few pastries to stock the front display. I quickly punched in and got on the floor. Just as I was about to take the first order, Lydia walked in.

"Good morning, Ms. Martin," I said. It always got her flustered.

"Good morning Stiles." She smiled.

I went around from table to table delivering coffee and pastries or cleaning the tables to give Erica time to wash.

It wasn't a busy day, so a lot of cleaning got done. Before I knew it my shift was almost over so I decided to take a break. I grabbed a sandwich and tea and headed to the break room. I went in and Erica was eating her lunch.

"Hey," she greeted after taking a bite of her salad.

"Hey, busy day today huh?" I asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Yes, and I'm coming over to your house with some outfits for clubbing tonight," she demanded.

"What's wrong with the stuff I wear," I scoffed.  
"Stiles, wearing plaid is not the right outfit to  
wear for clubbing," she retorted back.

"I guess you're right," I mumbled, knowing she could hear me.

"I know I am," she snorted.

My break was over so I went out to finish my last hour. Two teenage girls came in.

"Hi, may I help you?" I asked politely.

"Yes, we'd like two small coffees, two sugars, one cream, with a donut please," she replied.

"Sure, coming right up."

I went over and filled two foam cups up and put the right ingredients in and gave them their cups and donuts.

"Your total is $3.88," I said and they handed me a 5-dollar bill.

"Your change is $1.12 have a great day." I said and they left with a nod.

I had three more customers by the time I had to clock out. I grabbed my things from the locker and told Erica I would see her at 6.

I reached home and sat my things near the couch.

"Derek?" I called out.

Silence.

"Derek, you here?" I called out once more.

There was no answer. He must have still been at work. I decided to text Scott and ask if he was coming tonight.

**Hey buddy, are you going clubbing with us tonight?**

_Yes, Ali is coming with as well. We'll be there at 6:30_

**Okay see you then, Erica will be here as well dressing me lol**

_HAHA! Well ttyl buddy_

I just read his message but didn't reply. I was worried what outfits Erica was bringing over. If it was up to her I'd be wearing practically nothing. I shook my head from that thought and decided to play Call of Duty until everyone got here. I grabbed one controller and put the game in; I was halfway through the game when the loft door was opened, it was Derek home from work.

"Hey Stiles," Derek greeted, tired look on his face.

"Hey, long day?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a bit," he replied.

"Cool, Erica and the others will be here at 6:30 except Erica will be here at 6 to give me an outfit for clubbing," I said as Derek chuckled.

"She did that to me. She said I wore black too much and not enough jeans when we first met," he exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun." I said.

"You playing Call of Duty?" he asked and I gave him a 'duh' look.

"Alright, well I'm going to shower to get this grease and oil off of me," Derek said and headed for the stairs.

Oh how I would just love to be with him in that shower. I shook myself out of the naughty thought before I had a problem down below. I continued my game and before I knew it there was a soft knock at the door. I ran to answer it, revealing Erica with some bags on her arms.

"Is this all necessary," I said, eyeing the clothing bags.

"Yes, it is," she said, making her way into the loft.

"Okay, how many outfits am I trying on?" I asked, the curiosity killing me.

"Three," she stated as I groaned in reply.

"Okay, Derek is getting ready now and Scott and the others will be here at 6:30. You're a little early," I pointed out as she shrugged.

We went upstairs to my bedroom and Erica got the clothes out of the bag and sprawled them all over my bed. The first outfit that I was trying on was blue jeans, a light blue shirt with a 'black picture' and a black jacket to go over it. I took the clothes into the bathroom and dressed into the clothes. I looked myself over once in the bathroom mirror and I didn't look too bad. I went out to show Erica. She had a look on her face and did the 'spin' motion and did as I was told.

"I like it," she said.

I went back into the bathroom, undressed, and got the other one that consisted of black skinny jeans, a black jacket and a grey shirt that said 'Boss orange' on it. (Don't ask lol). I really liked this one. I went out and Erica looked happy.

"This one, you look amazing Stiles," she gushed.

"Thank you." I blushed.

I stayed in the second outfit, not bothering to try on the other outfit. To be honest, I really didn't like that one and the first one I really liked as well but oh well. Erica grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom. She got gel out of the cabinet and worked my hair into a spike.

"Wow Stiles, if I wasn't taken I would so date you," she said, laughing.

"Thanks," I replied, simply embarrassed.

We cleaned everything up and went back downstairs, where Derek was freshly showered and dressed sitting on the couch talking to Scott, Boyd, and Allison.

"Wow Stiles, you clean up nice," Scott complimented.

"Thank you, bro," I said, smiling.

"Yeah Stiles, you look very handsome," Allison also complimented.

"Thanks Ali."

"I agree," Derek spoke up.

I blushed red as a tomato and Derek looked hot himself. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black faded skinny jeans with his leather jacket with a pair of vans.

"Stiles, close your mouth before you catch flies," Boyd joked and I blushed as Derek smirked.

"Well we better go if we want to party early," Scott said as everyone agreed.

Derek grabbed his keys to his Camaro and we headed out to the six-seater car and made our way to "Club Dread".

When we entered the club, the music was loud and pounding, reverberating against the walls. Erica and Boyd walked off to get themselves some drinks while Scott and Allison left to dance with their hands clasped together. I stood there for a bit, watching Isaac join Scott and Allison, hearing them laugh about something. I turned to Derek, surprised to see him talking to Danny, who'd magically appeared beside us.

"Hey, Stiles! Nice club, isn't it?" he greeted, dimples peeking through as he smiled. He seemed to be checking me out. Like usual.

I nodded at him. "Yes, it is."

"Don't you think you should start looking for a dance partner," Derek hinted, side-eyeing Danny with a look I could not decipher.

Danny's smile drooped a little. "Yeah, I just might," He said softly before walking off. That was weird.

"Sorry about him," Derek said, turning to me. His eyes were glinting in a weird way that sent shivers down my spine.

"No problem. I'm sure he will find someone and enjoy himself," I replied easily, shrugging.

Derek grinned. "He will. Which reminds me, do you want to dance?" He held out an arm, his eyes glinting further.

"Sure," I agreed, taking his arm. Something inside me melted as his warmth touched mine. As we made our way to dance, I caught Danny watching with a sad smile. He nodded at me. What?

Our bodies meshed with the other people on the dance floor as we moved to the beat of the music. Derek's arm circled my waist and my eyes widened, my jeans tightening. I coughed, taking a step back so he wouldn't feel it.

"You okay?" he asked in concern, eyebrows furrowed.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm good. What song is this?" I questioned, trying to distract him.

I suddenly felt someone grab my ass from behind. "That'd be Bring Back the Summer by Rain Man," a rough voice purred.

"Uh, t-thanks," I stammered, turning around to meet the metallic eyes of a hunk of a man, "but I don't think I asked you."

The man laughed throatily. "Very well then. Enjoy your night, gorgeous." He nodded, sauntering off.  
I was surprised he walked away so easily. Wow.

When I turned back around, Derek was glaring the direction the man had left in.

"Uh, Derek?"

Derek blinked, snapping out of it and facing me.

"Yes? Sorry."

"Nothing, I was just going to ask if you wanted a drink," I said. "I'm about to go and get one."

"Um, sure. Rum and coke, please," He replied curtly.

I nodded and walked over to the bar. The barman was fairly attractive, eyes the colour of the ocean and black hair styled. He grinned, flashing his white teeth at me when I approached. "What can I get'cha?"

"A ginger, lemon and line martini and a rum and coke, please," I answered, smiling. He nodded and started preparing the drinks. When he came back and placed the drinks down, he flashed me another grin as he told me the price and I paid.

"Any chance I can get your number, sweetie?" he said silkily.

"Um." I gulped. "No, sorry. I'm kind of… with someone." I glanced around, seeing Derek staring at us.

"Ah, I see," the barman said, nodding. He smiled.

"No worries. You two enjoy your night, and those drinks."

"We will, thank you," I replied, smiling back. I departed and made my way back to the dance floor with the drinks. I handed Derek his and took a sip of mine.

"This is good," Derek commented, sipping his own. I nodded my agreement. The ginger in my drink really did stand out, sharp and spicy on my tongue.

By the time we'd finished our drinks, the dance floor was filled with more people grinding against each other and making out. I saw Danny dancing with a man, their bodies thrusting back and forth, necks arched and big, goofy grins on their faces. They really looked like they were enjoying themselves. Derek must have seen them too because he chuckled.

"Danny, getting in there like always," He snorted.

I huffed my own laugh of agreement, glad Danny's attention was averted away from me for  
once.

"Want to keep dancing?" Derek asked, body swaying to the music. I was about to reply when someone literally swept me off of my feet and into their arms. I yelped, flailing.

"Easy there, tiger," a voice rumbled. I looked up to see the face of the voice, meeting a pair of dark eyes and a lopsided smirk.

"Put me down," I growled.

"Oh, come on. You know you don't want me to do that," the man said, leering at me with a creepy gaze. "Theo, by the way."

"Cool, and I'm leaving," I spat, trying to kick him.  
Theo laughed. "Settle down, baby. You're only making this harder."

"Yeah, for you," a voice snarled.

I whipped my head around, eyes wide as I saw Derek's eyes flashing red in-amidst the pulsing neon lights of the club. Theo must have saw too because he gave a shriek and dropped me, dashing off. Derek helped me up, and I expected him to check if I was okay and pat my body down but instead he lunged for my neck, burying his nose there.

"Um," I let out, startled. "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Scenting you," he growled, then stopped. I felt him freeze. "Oh."

"You—why?" I asked, confused, sensing his distress. He looked up, his eyes still red. I felt my own glow back. Wait. "On the phone. Was… was that about me?"

Derek nodded. "I… I wanted to tell you, but I was… scared."

"Of what?" I frowned. "Rejection? Cos, dude, I don't know if you've noticed, but I think you're literally a walking Adonis."

Derek blushed, his eyes flickering back to their hazel depths. "R-Really?"

I shook my head in amusement and disbelief.

"Yes, really. Seriously? You never noticed?"

"I… did. I just wasn't sure." Derek ducked his head down in shame. I pulled it back up, looking into his eyes.

Let me tell you, when I kissed Derek Hale everything inside me burst out into high, harmonious song. Behind my closed eyes, I could feel the flash of gold and could feel the same, but ember, from behind his. It was almost like we were connected. My wolf purred and sighed in content, his hot breath and the touch of his lips taking me to places I had never been before.

"I… I love you," Derek whispered when our lips parted. I chuckled, grinning.

"I love you too, you doofus," I said.


	11. What are we/date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry its been forever.Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my bestie PrincezzShell for editing and writing some paragraphs

.

                 Stiles pov:  
It's been two days since Derek and I confessed our feelings, and I am  confused at the moment because I don't know if we're together yet or not. we both have been working quite frequently, enough that we have not had the time to sit down and discuss it.I know my wolf has been happy with the confession.

I nodded my head with a small smile on my face, getting up out of bed and heading downstairs seeing Derek at the coffee maker.

"Morning," Derek greets me with a smile.

"Good morning, you working today?" I asked, as I fixed a cup of coffee.

"Yes for a bit then I have a few errands to run," He replies curtly.

I was hoping him and I could talk but it seems he was going to be too busy. Derek knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Stiles, you okay I lost you there for a bit." He chuckles, amused.

I sighed, "To be honest Derek I was hoping we could talk about the other night," I confessed, truthfully.

"Actually," Derek said, blushing. "I was just about to ask that."

"Really?" I smiled.

Derek nodded. "Really. I was going to say that we could go on a date tonight, my treat. You want to?"

I beamed. "Would I ever!"

"Good." Derek smiled gently, still blushing. "But I would, uh, wanna take our relationship slow from now on. That okay?" he said nervously.

"Of course," I answered in relief. "I was going to recommend the same, honestly."

Derek sighed in relief, laughing. "Great. So, dinner and a movie at 6? I'll pick you up from work."

"It's a date," I said, grinning.

I left to go to work,which was going to be a long day.

I reached the cafe and parked my car,heading in.

"Hey Stiles," Erica greeted warmly.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, can you work the register today?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied.

I put my maroon apron on and head to the register. A lady with a little girl was waiting.

"Hi, what can I get you?" I ask.

"I'll have a small coffee with two sugars, and one creamer and she'll have an orange juice with two muffins," the lady replied.

"Okay your total is comes to $7.50," I say ringing her up.

She gave me the money, while I gave her change back.

I made her stuff and hand it to her.

"Have a lovely day," I said.

"You too," she replied.

We were pretty steady all afternoon but before I knew it my shift had ended.I grabbed the outfit I had brought with me and changed into the bathroom. Since we were going to dinner and a movie I just picked a pair of jeans with a plaid shirt.

 

(The outfit stiles wears)

I finally was ready. A few minutes my phone beeped.It was Derek.

Hey I'm out front 

Okay I'll be right out

I stuck my phone in my back pocket and left to go outside.

"Where you going?" Erica asked,nosily.

"First date with Derek," I replied.

"I want details later, Stilinski," she ordered, sternly.

I just rolled my eyes and headed out to Dereks' black Camaro.

"Hey you look nice," he complimented.

"Thank you, so do you,"

Derek was wearing a blue shirt with dark washed jeans,and his signature black jacket,he kinda looked intimidating.

"I figure since the movie don't start for another hour we could have dinner at the new pizza place in town," he suggested.

"Sure sounds great,I'm starving," I said with a smile.

We head to the pizza palace and stand in line to order.

Our turn finally came. A blonde girl with her cleavage showing smiled and directed her question to Derek.

"Hi handsome, what can I get you?" she asked.

My jealousy kicked in and I heard Derek chuckling.

"We'll have one pan of your pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, and two cokes," I butted in and she just rolled her eyes.

"Your total is $15.25 and will be ready in fifteen minutes," she replied snobbishly.

"Thank you," Derek replied.

Derek and I stood off to the side and chatted while we waited for our order.

"You're so cute when you're jealous," Derek teased as I blushed like a tomato.

"Shut up," I said.

“Do you need help finding your seats?” the girl asked Derek in a flirtatious tone. I maintained my composure and made sure not to say something rude.

“We’ll be just fine, thanks,” I said, taking Derek by the arm and walking to a free table. As we sat down I noticed the girl glaring in our direction, but more specifically at me. I sneered at her, causing her to narrow her eyes.

“You okay?” Derek asked me. I realised that I’d been not paying him any attention. What an idiot.

“Sorry, that girl just keeps staring at us,” I mumbled.

“Let her stare,” Derek said, shrugging. “I’m yours. She needs to grow up.”

Our pizzas arrived a few minutes later, thankfully not by the bitchy girl at the counter.

Derek and I both thanked her. She smiled at us curtly before leaning down to whisper, “Don’t worry about Reenie, she’s just disappointed that all the hot men that come in here are always taken.”

I shook my head. “Does she need to be so grouchy?”

The girl laughed. “Apparently so.” With that, she left our table with a wink.

I turned to Derek. “She was awesome. Why couldn’t she have served us when we came in?”

“Wishful thoughts,” Derek teased, and I chuckled.

“Maybe. Anyway, let’s dig in.”

"Mhm, this pizza is so good," I said, taking a big bite, a bit falling out of my mouth.

"Attractive," Derek said in amusement and laughed.

Soon we were too full to eat and the movie was going to be starting in 35 minutes. We threw away our trash and headed to Beacon Hills theater. The place was packed by the time we arrived.

"So what movie are we seeing?" I asked Derek.

"How about A Dog's Purpose?" he suggested.

I started laughing. "Wow, a dog movie. Classic," I laughed.

"How may I help you?" a young teenager asked.

"Yes. Two tickets for A Dog's Purpose, uand a large popcorn with two small Cokes."

He rung us up. "Your total comes to $32.50."

"Wow," I whispered.

Derek handed him the money and we headed into theater 3, sitting in the back row.

"I heard this movie was really good," I said, making conversation.

"Me too. Isaac took his boyfriend last week to see it."

Wait. Isaac had a boyfriend? I thought to myself.

"By the look on your face you didn't know that. They have only been dating a short time," Derek explained and I just nodded.

Derek and I talked for a bit more but the lights were dimming and the previews were starting.

There was one playing called Dunkirk and it looked pretty good.

"I want to see this one," I whispered.

"You just want to see it because it has Harry Styles in it," he teased.

“Duh, who doesn't like Harry Styles," I defended.

Derek shook his head while sipping on his coke. Of course my mind went to a dirty place. I shook off the thought and finished watching the previews as Derek slid his arm around me.

After three more previews the movie finally started.

We were an hour into the movie and we were currently watching a sad scene where the golden retriever died. I had tears brimming in at the corners of my eyes. I looked over at Derek and he had tears in the corners of his eyes as well.

 

"Aw, who knew, the big bad alpha Derek Hale is tearing up on a movie scene," I teased.

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek said, his ears burning and turning flushed.

We went back to the movie, but before we knew it was over. The lights came on and Derek and I laced our fingers together and headed out to his Camaro.

“I had fun tonight, Derek, thank you,” I said, grinning from ear to ear.

“I did too, and you’re welcome.” Derek smiled back.

We made it back to the loft and I let out a yawn.

“Tired?” Derek asked, amused

“A little, just tired from work. I have to work at nine tomorrow,” I replied.

“Sucks to be you.” Derek smirked.

I rolled my eyes at his remark.

It was only 9:30 so I suggested us to play some video games.

“Let me go change and then we'll play,” he said,leaving the room.

I set up the X-box and sat the two controllers on the table. While waiting for Derek, I checked my phone for any messages from Dad or anyone else. I had three from Dad, Scott and Erica. I rolled my eyes. Of course Erica had texted.

From Dad:

Hey son, haven't heard from you in a couple of days. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow? You can bring your roommate if you want.

From Scott:

Hey bro, heard you had a date with Derek. Call me!

From Erica:

How was your date with Derek? I want the details or I'll just bother you at work tomorrow.

I text back Dad, telling him dinner was fine and I would ask Derek if he wanted to come,then told Scott the date went good. I texted Erica too. If I didn't she'd have my head.

To Erica:

The date went great we saw A Dog's Purpose. Don't tell Derek but he cried a bit at a sad scene :) Bye, see you at work tomorrow.

I hit send and put my phone away. Derek came down and he was wearing a pair of shorts with a wife beater. He looked hot.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.” He smirked and I blushed.

“Ready to get your ass kicked?” I challenged Derek.

“We'll see who's ass gets kicked. Play the game,”

I put a racing game in called Flat Out and started the game.

I smirked as the race started. I was in 7th place while Derek was in 9th place.

“It looks like you're losing, sourwolf,” I taunted.

“Not for long,” Derek said, and passed me and two other cars, making him in 7th place and me in 8th place.

The game went on and Derek ended up winning.

“You cheated,” I accused, shutting the system down.

I looked up at the time and it read 11:00 p.m.

“Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning,” I said.

Derek sat there, contemplating about something.

“Stiles, I hope I'm not being too forward but would you like to sleep with me tonight?” he asked.

“Sorry, but I don't put out on the first date.” I smirked

He rolled his eyes. 

“Sure,” I replied.

We turned off all the lights and headed to his bedroom. His room was actually not how I expected. He had red curtains hanging. A king size bed sat in the middle with a black bed set layed out nicely. Next to his bed was a nightstand with a lamp sat on it, and his dresser sat in the corner with a flat screen TV on top

“Nice room,” I said.

“Thanks.”

I left Derek for a bit to brush my teeth and change into some joggers and a t-shirt. I came back and he was in bed, under the covers. I slid in next to him and he held me against his bare chest.

“Goodnight Stiles.”

“Goodnight,” I replied, and I fell asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
